The Castle of Madness
by 8emmy
Summary: Maka is captured in Medusa's palace. Maka is slowly being brainwashed and consumed in madness. Will Maka keep her love alive or will Medusa win? Will Soul, Black Star and Kidd be able to save the girls they love so much? So many questions!
1. Madness is coming?

They said that he will never be there for me. That his love was only a cruel illusion that I should have never fell for. But I did. Does that make me his meek little pet, his toy that he no longer wants to play with? Am I that helpless… that stupid?

I stand here looking out of a long window watching the snow fall. The only thing that's keeping me a float is the hope that the whole thing is a lie. That he will come back and tell me he loves me and that he will take me away from the dark palace that they locked me in.

I don't want these people to strip away my hopes and dreams like they have to the other girls. They stole what kept them believing in love. They locked them up like slaves to do the dirty work for these dark evil humans.

Tsubaki was the one who was the first to stop believing. Her lover was a strange man I must admit. The name Black Star and his strange obsession to surpass god was odd believe me. However the stories of how this blue haired idiot showed his undying love were a true romantic gesture. Yet Tsubaki couldn't stop the evil lies that they told her seep into her brain. She started to believe that her prince was nothing but a figment in her dreams. I tried to stop her from the believing in the lies…

But something's can't be stopped even how hard you try.

Liz was the same her story was sweet and so romantic, even when she was captured Kidd was still searching for her. The man had a mental illness called OCD and it was difficult for Liz to help him in the beginning. She said that she was ready to drop her feelings until Kidd admitted his true feelings. The story was something I wished I had. However just like Tsubaki, she was stripped down to the core of her heart till the belief that she was in love with a symmetrical OCD freak was ludicrous.

I still try my best to believe that our princes will come and rescue us. Even though I am slowly being pulled away from believing I still try to keep that song in my heart. That simple tune that Soul worked on for months is the only thing keeping me a float in the ocean of madness.

"Ms. Albarn you are called to the ballroom, don't make the queen wait," one of the guards in all black armor said. He took my arm and pulled me out of the library towards Medusa. The smell of death and pain was something my nose could never get use too. It wreaked everything and everyone. It was a perfume of lost desires and Medusa's evil, dark, broken soul.

My long black dress that they force me to wear was making me trip. The guard kept pulling me up his black eyes stared at me coldly as he said, "Come on don't make Queen Medusa wait you filthy woman." They verbally and physically abuse the girls that are captured. It was another game for them, how many a young ladies can you break in a simple hour or day. It was another sick way for them to destroy our souls.

The guard opened the door to the dark ballroom. The windows were covered with black curtains blacking out the sun's rays from entering. The only light was from torches that were on the walls giving the room a gloomy feel. I looked up to the platform. Medusa sat on her throne that had craved snakes on it. Their beady eyes looked at you making you feel weak. Medusa was wearing a black dress with white snake eyes on it, it truly fit her personality. Her yellow snake eyes looked down at me with disgust.

The Queen of the cursed black blood… Medusa.

"Bow down to the Queen you filth." The guard pushed me down on the tile. I could feel the ice cold tile. I looked up to the Queen and bowed.

"Maka, Maka, Maka how many times must I tell you that Soul is a cruel man? I am here for you to understand that a man like Soul "Eater" Evans is nothing but a player. Yes I know you feel that its true love and he wrote you a song, but that's how he leads you into bed. After that you're nothing, Maka you aren't nothing." Medusa lips moved forming the web of harsh words that slowly trap me so I could not move from her trap.

Lies. Lies are the only thing come out of her mouth. I tried to keep looking into those eyes showing her that I'm not scared of her. Buts it's too difficult, she is slowly winning this battle of brainwashing me.

"Oh Maka is that a tear you are shedding. It must be from my words. I am so sorry dear, but you know that my dear child Chrona is here too. Chrona is a nice man he will make you so happy." Medusa was talking again about me and her poor son that is so weak in the soul yet so powerful when it comes to fighting. They say it is the sword that he wields is tainted in black blood.

"No Medusa, I don't love Chrona!" I yelled. My heart was already taken by my love. Even if they do brainwash me I'll never be able to love Chrona. I would never fall into the black blood curse that so many fell into. I am strong enough to stick through this a bit more.

"That's too bad my dear I guess we will have to put you in the dungeon for a bit longer. Guards take our dear princess to the dungeons." Medusa called. Three of her guards came in and took hold of me arms pulling me out of the room. "My dear soon you will beg to marry my son and take the black blood like a blessing it is."

"You are sick! Sick!" I yelled as the doors closed and I was taken down to my prison. When will this nightmare ever end? When will this whole thing with the black blood be put down?

I can't give up hope. I owe Soul that. I must be strong for all of us. The poor princess in the castle of madness.

_Hurry Soul I don't know how long I can stay afloat. The madness is consuming my soul and my heart…_


	2. Sweet dreams and Dr Stein?

Soul's Pov

I can see her like she is really in front of me. Her blonde hair swaying in the wind those beautiful green eyes that shines whenever she smiles, and the smell of strawberries; but she slowly fades back in the darkness leaving me alone in my dreams. The feeling of emptiness wakes me up and I can no longer sleep.

I get out of bed and walked toward my window. The snow hasn't stop since this afternoon. I could feel the cold grip me as it chills me to the core. "Where ever you are Maka I will find you. I promise you that." I whispered.

The smiling moon looks extra annoying tonight, as its moonbeams give off some light in my room. I ran my fingers through my white hair. "I will find you and kill who ever took you away from me." I add.

I close the blinds. I looked around my large room. Everything reminds me of her, her smile, her painful Maka Chops and the music that she hums. Her ghost taunts me and reminds me how I wasn't there to save her.

I will find Maka and I will bring her back. Even if that means I die, as long as I see her beautiful smile one last time…

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Maka's Pov

The only light that came in the dungeon was from I tiny crack big enough for a mouse to come in and out from. Everything else down here was dark; the guards took the only torch back up to the main floor leaving me in the darkness. I won't get a meal till Medusa calls for me, and who knows when that will happen?

I sighed. There was no sense for me to complain about the whole mess. If Medusa wants to play hard ball I'll play even harder. I feel that the madness that surrounds me is getting stronger and is seeping into me at every weak moment I have.

I started to hum a medley that was so dear to me and so safe. The song of two souls connecting, even without the piano it sounds almost as amazing. The thought of Soul playing and me sitting beside him laughing felt like a dream. I slowly closed my eyes letting the dream take me away to a place where me and Soul are together.

"Blondie get up!" The sound of a man woke me up. I was still in the dungeon but a cigarette that was lite was new. I coughed at the gross smell that came from it. "Finally up I see." The man's voice said. I looked towards the cigarette.

"Well it was your voice that woke me up." I answered. In a flash I felt a hand grab my wrist. "Ah! Let go of me!" I yelled. He tightens his grip and pulled me closer. The cigarette was put in the other hand.

"Listen here girlie. We are now cellmates, and I'll tell you one thing if you dare back talk to me again I'll gladly dissect you right here where no one can hear your screams." He growled in my ear. He pushed me on the ground and dropped his cigarette on the ground. After stepping on it to stop the flame he sat next to the mouse hole.

"Who are you?" I whispered. I heard a low snicker coming from the man. I tried to look at the man, but all I could make out was his shadow.

"My name is Dr. Franken Stein. You can call me Dr. Stein, and who are you Blondie?" He asked. I was shocked I knew that name from somewhere, but why does it ring a bell?

"My name is Maka Albarn the daughter of Spirit and Kami Albarn and fiancé of Soul Eater Evans." I said.

"You sound like you rehearsed your introduction Maka." Dr. Stein said. "So you are going to be married. Congratulations,"

"Was going to be married, but now that I am here I might never be married to Soul… Why am I even saying this? You probably don't want to hear me talk about myself. Why are you here?"

"Medusa wanted me to help with an experiment I said no and now I'm here." He simply answered.

"Oh that was simple." I said. For a long time we both didn't talk. I didn't know if this Dr. Stein was a sleep or planning away to get out of this place. I started to hum again but as quietly as possible so I won't bug the doctor.

"What was that?" Dr. Stein asked after I finished my soul's part in the song.

"Oh it's a part of a song that Soul composed for me. It's supposed to be played on a piano to play the two souls. Unfortunately for me there isn't a piano here and I can't play too. I wish I could though." I said. I looked up at ceiling. The floor and a part of the wall could be seen from the light that came from the mouse hole.

"It's pretty." Was all Dr. Stein said. I smiled and started to hum the other part of the song Soul's soul.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

The wind picked up my blue lace dress. It danced alongside my long raven black hair. I was looking out at a meadow waiting for something or someone. "TSUBAKI YOUR GOD IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" The voice came from a boy around my age. His hair was blue and he had a star tattoo on his right shoulder.

"Black Star! How are you?" I asked the strange boy. He smiled and gave me a thumb up.

"I AM GREAT! NOW LET'S GO ON THAT DATE!" Black Star held out his hand and smiled. I smiled back and put my hand with his. He started to take me down the hill to the meadow bellow.

Flowers of all colours surround the two of us as we walked. The floral smells were sweet and blended nicely with all the other flowers. I looked up at the blue sky to see a few clouds. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. This had to be the best dream I ever had. "Where are you taking me Black Star?"

"IT'S A SURPRISE!" He laughed. He took me to the center of the meadow. A large oak tree. "Tsubaki I wanted to do something special and godly so I took you where we first met. This oak tree is where you my goddess came into my life."

"Black Star you're too sweet." I said. Black Star blushed. He smiled and walked to the oak tree, he ran his hand on the bark.

"The reason why this oak tree is important is because I will carve our initials on this tree so people will know this was our tree." Black Star said as he took out a pocket knife and started to carve out our initials and a heart. I smiled; this had to be the most romantic thing that ever happened to me.

"Tsubaki wake up!" The voice was coming from the sky. Soon the meadow started to disappear I tried to find Black Star but he was gone with the tree. My dress slowly turned black. "Tsubaki wake up before the guards come in!"

I wake up to see the blue eyes of Liz Thompson. I smile and get up from the 'bed' that I sleep on. I looked around the room to see all the other girls standing and waiting for the guards to come in. I tried to look for Maka.

"Liz where is Maka?" I asked as I put on the long ugly black dress. Liz looked around the room.

"No idea. She might be down in the dungeons again." Liz mentioned the dungeons and I shudder. Maka have been going down there for a while now. I just hope that she just lets go of her fake boyfriend and start working like the rest of us.

"I hope she's okay. I heard that a mad scientist was put down there last night." I whispered to Liz as we got into the line and waited for our jobs.

_My dear soon you will beg to marry my son and take the black blood like a blessing it is_

_-Medusa (Madness is coming?)_

**Sorry about being a bit late. I wanted to mention Soul and Tsubaki badly! Anyways the next chapter might take a while because of school work! **

**-8emmy**

**PS I forgot to mention in the first Chapter that I don't own Soul Eater! **


	3. Love is a computer?

Liz's Pov

Tsubaki left with group A and left me with group C. The guards took us down to the guests' wing to clean and prepare for a guest who is coming. The guards have been getting harsher through the weeks we stay. Maka mentions it's the black blood and its way to make the evil side of you to show. But what does she know? She's down in the dungeons with a creepy scientist.

I shouldn't be so rude to Maka she's still a friend. I guess? I can at least be a bit nicer to her and help her follow the queen's orders like a good girl. I grabbed a rag from the cleaning supplies and started to wipe down the large mirror on a wall.

I had the same dream again of the man. His gold eyes are getting me in a daze and if I am not dreaming about them I'm reminded of him during working. The simple painting that is tilted makes me giggle and I must fix it for the man. I don't quite understand why I do this, he's only an imaginary person made from my dreams. Yet he seems real. It's weird.

Tsubaki was worrying about Maka again. We met her I guess around a month ago. Tsubaki thinks it's her responsibility to look after the little dream chaser. I would just give up with the girl, but Tsubaki says it's wrong to let such a girl keep back talking the Queen. I also say that to whack someone is not being rude it's helping them know they did something stupid, but Tsubaki and everyone else on earth doesn't think that.

I wish she just stops already and start working. I'm worried she will be sleeping next to Maka in the Dungeons. I just know then I'll start worrying about the two and then I'll join them. I don't like creepy things like the dark, so I just know how this is going to end up. I am going to die from giant man eating spiders that live down in the dungeons!

"Blue eyes stop day dreaming and start working!" One of the guards called out to me. I blinked and nodded. I started to wipe the surface of the large mirror. I looked at my reflection. Under my eyes were dark from the lack of sleep, even my body was so slim from the absence of a real meal. I didn't look like myself which is very scary.

"Hurry up slave. This room is being occupied in a short while." The guard said. I nodded and started to work faster, but still I was slower than I would have been if wasn't still worrying over Tsubaki. Why was I worry wart when I shouldn't be? There are too many questions that I will probably never get. Why is that?

After finishing the room the guard took me to the kitchen for kitchen duty. Most of the girls don't have guards following them, but Tsubaki and I do from Ragnarok's suggesting after the whole Maka thing started and I still believed in being rescued.

"Hurry up the queen doesn't like waiting for her breakfast!"

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Maka's Pov

The guards brought down a torch and two stale buns from the kitchen. I guess Medusa was feeling generous today, or trying to get us to start following her order. Yet I highly believe that Medusa was trying to poison us or something worst. After testing it and finding out that it wasn't tainted in anything I slowly ate the bun.

I finally got a good look of my new cellmate. He was wearing along white lab coat with stiches holding it together even his shirt was stitched. He wore long black pants and grey shoes. However the thing that was scary was the large screw that went through his head. I would guess he's around mid-thirties.

I can't keep staring as he tightens the screw. "It's rude to stare Maka." Stein said. His grey eyes stared at me intensely. I gulped and looked down at my crossed legs. I played with the hem that easily touched the dark floor. "Sorry," I mumble. Stein laughed and went back twisting the damn thing.

"Stein, do you miss any love ones back home like a girl or some type of pet?" I asked. I was so bored. I ate only a bit of my so called food that I was saving for later.

"I guess," Stein sighed out. He put his hand in his pocket pulling out a cigarette and a grey lighter. I watched him light his cigarette and put it his mouth. The smell consumed the cell and made me cough.

"Can you tell me about her?" I asked.

"You ask a lot of questions. Well she holds a lot of memory and she's smart. However she still has some glitches but I can fix that." Stein said as he let out smoke from the cigarette.

"You sound like you're talking about a computer…" I was interested in Stein's description of his missed one. It was one of the strangest description I have ever heard.

"I am talking about a computer. I am a man of science and without a good computer you might as well give up on life." Stein said. He took another puff of smoke. I coughed again from inhaling its fumes.

"That's very cheerful." I said. Stein smiled.

"There are a lot of things in this world that will be depressing. I am a realist and a believer. I know that my job can be either good or not. Just like the world Maka. Just like this pathetic world." Stein tried to explain. I tried to understand, but it was still a bit hard to comprehend it all.

"Okay?" I simply said. After that we both went to our own devices and didn't talk. Stein went on smoking and I played with my skirt. I would talk about the health risk that cigarettes can do to his body, but I don't want to be dissected.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

**Sorry for a shorter chapter, but I wanted to put this out! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-8emmy **


	4. So empty?

**Sorry guys that this chapter took so long. Please enjoy!**

**-8emmy**

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Stein Pov

Medusa is an idiot. She has no idea what she's messing with. Black Blood cannot be tamed nor will it favour anyone. She will soon be devoured and she will no longer have the power she used to hold so high. She will be a mistress of the madness following its path of destruction.

Of course she did think this whole thing through. She made sure that no one could interfere, but why does she want Maka? She's not special; she doesn't have the blood type Medusa is looking for. Is she planning something? If so I want to find out.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Maka said. Her green eyes stared at my screw. I find her always glancing at it when I tighten it.

"I'm fine," I said as I took out another cigarette from my pocket and my lighter. I saw Maka's face scrunch and turned to look away. I smirked and shook my head as I took my cigarette in my mouth. "Maka what's with that look?" I asked. I knew perfectly well why she gave me that look, but I like to watch her reaction.

"What look? I wasn't giving you the look or any look." Maka nervously retorted. My smirk grew wider and looked at the poor girl squirm under my gaze. "I didn't give you a look."

"Alright then you didn't give me a look." I sighed and took a long deep inhale from my cigarette. I was starting to feel home sick. My computer is all alone and that woman is there. I can feel a headache coming. I rubbed my temples. What am I going to do with Marie?

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Patti Pov

Kid's home is so empty and dark since Liz has gone missing. I lock myself in my room all day. Nothing looks right, there's no more sunshine and the Giraffes are all gone. I only felt like this once and that was when my mom left me and Liz.

"Patti come out, and have something to eat." Kid's voice seeped into my room. I covered my head with my giraffe printed blankets. "Patti you're not the only one feeling like this. Stop being so good damn depressed!"

My mouth dropped. This was the first time I ever heard Kid swear at me other than my symmetry. I however quickly recovered from the shock. "Go the f away Kid!" I heard his fist collide to the expensive carved doors that lead to my room.

"I miss her too Patti! I want her back! I want her back!" Kid started to cry again. I could see his beautiful gold eyes ruined from the tears that it let out. "Patti… Please… Please come out. I need you," he started to plead. My heart was breaking. I didn't know what to do. The only person who I ever trusted ever really broken down in front of was my sister. I am so confused on what to do.

"I…" I let my voice fade. I had nothing to say. I couldn't use my words and I wanted to move but I couldn't. I felt my body shut down and I too started too cried. We cried separately but we shared the feeling of wanting and emptiness.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Medusa Pov

"It's starting. The madness is spreading just like we planned." I said as I looked out of my balcony. The smiling moon was slowly growing mad. I couldn't stop from smiling. Stein was wrong, I can control this… my madness… my black blood.

"This will be my world! I shall rule you all!" I yelled out before heading back into my palace.

"Yes it will mother."

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

_It's coming for your Soul…_

**Hi! I am so sorry this came out so late and it's short. I promise to have a longer one out later thanks for all the support. **

**~8emmy**


	5. Lord Death's secret weapon(s)?

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Maka Pov

Dr. Stein is still very mysterious. I haven't learned that much about him. Even the minor things don't explain the large questions that I want answers for. I try my best not to bug him, because if I do he's most likely going to cut me open. Even with our first encounter I knew he was capable in dissecting his own kind. He has that look. That dead eyed look like he too was taken by the black blood.

"Maka please stop staring." The doctor said as he started to twist his screw again. I blinked a few times to see I was looking at the big thing. I apologized and looked away.

"Why do you have a screw in your head?" I asked. I couldn't stop myself I wanted the answer so badly. I wanted to understand him. I don't know if it was because we were cell mates or that I was bored out of my mind. It could be the mixture of both.

"I don't want to talk about it Maka. Some things are better left unknown then others." Dr. Stein said. I nodded and looked away.

"Who's Marie?" I whispered. Stein froze and looked at me with such sadness.

"Just someone I used to know…"

THE-CASTLE-OF MADNESS

Tsubaki Pov

I heard that Maka was going to be called up to a meeting with the Queen tonight. I really do want to believe that Maka will be back, but I can't trust the rumours not after the rumour of the weapon blood.

"Tsubaki are you going to eat?" Liz whispered in my ear. I shuttered and turned to face Liz. Her blue eyes bore sympathy and impatience. I picked up my stale loaf of bread and took a tiny bite. My appetite was getting smaller and I was mostly depressed all day. All I could think about other than rumours is the blue haired boy. He's haunting me, he lurks every shadow and every dark hallway spying me and waiting.

"Time is ticking and soon it will end…" I whispered. I remembered it from my first meeting with the Queen. Liz squeezed my hand and we both went back to eating our bread.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Author's Pov

"I am going to kill that witch! She has a nerve to kidnap my princess and send me a letter! Oh she is going to get it mark my words! I will have her head!" The frantic red head lord was yelling while pacing in a large room.

A man wearing a strange black robe and a carton skull mask lifted one of his very large hands up. "Reaper Chop!" The man chopped the red head. The red head started to cry and was in a fetal position. "Spirit calm down we need to talk this through. This a very large problem." He said.

"Yes Lord Death is right we need a plan before attacking," a women in her early forties walked towards the man wearing the mask. "Lord Death it's lovely to see you again. I do apologize for my husband the he hasn't been fully trained." The woman bowed her blue long dress hugged her curved body.

"It's lovely to see you Kami." Lord Death gave the woman the peace sign. Kami smiled and turned around to help her useless husband off the ground. Her dirty blonde hair was covering her lovely emerald eyes as she bent down.

"Come on Spirit, be a man it was only a reaper chop," Kami said. Spirit had tears running down his face and hugged his wife. "Really Spirit, sometimes I wonder why I take you out." Kami sighed as she pushed Spirit off of her.

"Did Kid get a letter?" Spirit asked after calming down. Lord Death nodded his head and walked toward the mirror. "You haven't given it to him yet."

"How can I? The boy will run off to search for Elizabeth. It's just easier if he doesn't find out know." Lord Death said as he touched the mirror it rippled like touching water, Lord Death sighed. Spirit looked down at his feet trying to keep himself calm. He fixed his cross tie and looked back the Lord Death.

"I understand we are also keeping the letter away from Soul. We don't want him to get hurt. He is a nice boy," Kami said. Spirit grunted and clenched his fists.

"I don't like him. He's a big fat octopus head with sharp ugly teeth. Why did Maka fall for the albino idiot? She knows she has her daddy, she doesn't need anyone else." Spirit mumbled. Kami glared at Spirit who went back crying and apologizing over and over again. Kami looked around the room. She always disliked the place, with the crosses, floating clouds and of course the rows of guillotines.

"I believe we need to bring the Death Scythes back together." Lord Death said. Kami and Spirit both gasped in shock.

"Are you sure? I mean it's been years since we fought together. I am I think Spirit and I are too rusty to fight again. Is it really necessary?" Kami asked. However Lord Death made up his mind he need this Witch gone.

"Kami I know it's been years since your last fight, but this is necessary. Your daughter and a lot of young weapons are in trouble." Lord Death said as he put his large hand on Kami's dainty shoulder. Kami nodded and Spirit sighed. They had a lot of practice to do if they want to be back to their fluid fighting ways.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Soul's Pov

I didn't mean to overhear the conversation between Lord Death and the Lord and Duchess Albarn, it just happened. Cool guys defiantly don't eavesdrop. However I am pissed that they didn't give me the letter. I was so worried not knowing anything and now they don't trust me enough to tell me something so important.

I start walking toward Kid's room. He needs to know what they kept from him, and I  
need more information about the Death Scythes.

"Soul, why are you here?" Kid asked as he sat up from his large bed. His eyes are blood shot and his strange black and striped hair was a complete mess. I walked to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"Medusa kidnaped Liz and Maka. I am going after her to get Maka back, but before I do I need you to tell me about the Death Scythes." I said. Kid froze and I knew he was trying not to yell. "Lord Death kept the letter from you and Maka's parents did the same to me."

"Why do you want to know about the most powerful fighting team in the world? Is my father gathering them together again?" Kid asked as he ran both sets of fingers through his hair.

"Yeah I overheard them." I said.

"Why were you even here anyways?" Kid asked.

"I needed more answers about Maka's kidnapping, which I end up getting. Now tell me about this great fighting team." I was getting impatient.

"They are human…"

_To be continued…_

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

**Hey sorry this is late! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I thought it was funny!**

**~8emmy**


	6. You're coming?

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Kid's Pov

I never thought I would talk about the most famous fighters called Death Scythes to a complete unsymmetrical idiot. "They are human weapons. That means they can transform into a certain weapon. Like Spirit Albarn, he is a weapon and he can transform into a scythe." I explained only to be interrupted by a stupid question.

"So what about Kami is she a weapon?" Soul asked. I rolled my eyes eight times to make them symmetrical.

"No she is a meister," I pause to see Soul's stupid face turn into a confused facial expression. "A meister is a special person who can use a weapon. Soul you really should know all this stuff. I mean Maka is a meister and you're a weapon I would think you guys synced souls." I said as I got out of bed and started to make it. I was almost completely done when Soul lied down and made a crease in the blankets. My eyebrows started to twitch.

"What do you mean I'm a weapon? I mean do I look like a weapon to you?" Soul asked stupidly.

"You are a damn weapon! Now get off of my fucking bed so I can make it symmetrical again!" I lost my temper. Soul looked at me and slowly got off of the bed. I politely smiled and went back smoothing the blankets. I felt Soul's gaze watch me. "Do you want to know if I'm a weapon? Well sorry to disappoint I'm a meister making Liz and Patty Thompson my beautiful symmetrical twin guns." I said.

"I knew that, you aren't really the weapon type of guy Kid." I twitched again. How could such a monster live on this planet? Is being unsymmetrical the devils work? "Hey Kid how exactly do I… you know transform."

I sighed, "You just do it I guess. I never really transformed before because like I said I'm not a weapon. However as Liz once told me it 'just comes to you like the way you can pickpocket in the streets.' I don't quite get the last part though." I said as I walked toward the end of the bed and leaned on the frame. Soul stared at me blankly.

"Okay?" He simply said.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Maka's Pov

I looked at Stein waiting for him to continue. He looked expressionlessly looked at the burning torch outside the cell. "So you used to know her?" I asked. Stein still watched the light burning as he nodded. I huffed and stood up from the ground. My dress was gross and filthy and I smelt discussing. I really wanted a nice hot bath with bubbles and soft music playing in the back ground. Even the thought made sigh in relaxation.

"Marie was some blonde girl with an eye patch who wanted to marry a toilet." Stein said. My jaw hit the ground. "She was a real bimbo and couldn't really do anything for herself, yet she stuck by me and cared for me. She had away with words. I really do wish I could dissect her." Stein sighed. I gulped. What a creep wanting to dissect such a woman.

"You really shouldn't dissect her; I mean who else will look after you?" I saw Stein's lips curve up in a creepy smile.

"I would never do that to her. I wish I could but whenever I have the chance I can't. She really is a bimbo though. I hope she doesn't touch my computer." Stein mumbled the last part to himself. I smiled. At least I learned one thing from this conversation.

"Filth you are called to the queen." A guard came in. He unlocked the door and grabbed…

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Soul's Pov

I started to feel something change in me. I was just talking to Kid about transforming when this bubbly feeling deep inside happened. I slowly watched my body transform until a white light blared in my eyes and I was out. I heard a clang and I opened my eyes. I was on the ground and Kid stared at me in horror. "What happened Kid?" I asked. I tried to get up but I couldn't.

"You are so… so… so UNSYMMETRICAL!" Kid yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"I know my hair is unsymmetrical. I am asking what happened, and why can't I get up?" I asked again a bit more upset. Kid calmed down a picked me up.

"You transformed into a scythe Soul." Kid said as he brought me to a mirror and showed my reflection. I gasped and looked at my new form. I had a long blade with a zigzag pattern that reminded me of my sharp teeth. The top and bottom were to different colours, one red the other black. I then saw what appeared to be an eyeball design. I guess that's what I am using to see, than I saw a metal shaft that Kid's hands held on to.

"I look so cool." I said with a smirk.

"You look like unsymmetrical trash." Kid said.

"Says the guy with…" I was about to finish when another beam of light came from me and I transformed back to my original form. I saw that Kid's head moved to his back pocket and he was walking away. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"To get Patty, and then pack. We are both going to look for the girls." Kid said over his shoulder as he left the room leaving me alone. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I was not going to protest I needed the help.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

**So yeah it's a short chapter. That's all I have to say really… OH YEAH, also thanks for all you guys who review, following, reading, favourite this story! I really do thank you all! **

**Well see you next time!**

**~8emmy**


	7. Friends, alleys or bastards?

**Hi everyone it's been a while. I do apologize that I have not posted a new chapter, it's just school. So much essays so little time.**

**~8emmy**

_**Last chapter:**_

"_Filth you are called to the queen." A guard came in. He unlocked the door and grabbed…_

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Maka's Pov

The guard grabbed the doctor's lab coat and pulled him up to eye level. I looked at the guard who I could find was Ragnarok. The large X scar etched on his face was the memory of the war between the man and my family; the war of which my Soul put on that scar on Ragnarok.

"Can you please let me down? As you may notice I do have feet that I can use." Stein said. Ragnarok snarled and slowly put down Stein. The two men looked at each other one intense the other looked bored as hell. I moved farther to the back wall of the cell, trying my best to not be noticed.

"Shall we get going Ragnarok?" Stein asked as he raised his eyebrow pointing up the staircase toward freedom. Ragnarok grunted and put hand cuffs on Stein. "You don't trust me?" Stein sarcastically said as he was pulled out of the cell. Before the large scarred man left to the main floor to his mistress he locked the cell.

I let out a long sigh letting myself feel lucky it wasn't me she wanted to see.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Patty's Pov

"Go away Kid I am not leaving my room!" I yell as the annoying sound of knocking filled my dark room. I was still under my giraffe covers and my eyes were red and puffy from crying. You could say I wasn't going to win any pageants, if I entered any of them.

"Come on Patty please open this door! I have something important to tell you!" Kid's words now entered the room leaving the knocking to die out slowly. I huffed and jumped out of my bed and ran to my door and opened it. "What happened to your symmetry Patty? What happened to the beauty you held? Did you do this to make a point?" Kid started to have another fit. I guess my bedhead wasn't the best thing to show him.

"Go to hell!" I screamed before slamming my door. "And stop crying over bedhead you are acting like a child!" I added as I stomped over to my mirror. It wasn't that bad. It seemed to be a hat day for me if I do end up leaving my room.

"Patty come on! I'm sorry what I said, but before I talk to you again can you brush your hair 88,888,888 times please?" Kid asked through the door.

"I said go to hell! I am not going to brush my hair for some jerk face!" I stuck my tongue out after yelling. I heard Kid turning and twisting the doorknob that I locked. "That isn't going to work?" I looked at my now broken door to see Kid glaring at me.

"Patty stop acting like an annoying brat. Soul asked me to go on a mission to save Liz…" Kid was suddenly interrupted by Soul.

"First I didn't invite you. You invited yourself. Second I'm saving Maka too. And third what the hell happened to her hair?" Soul pointed to my bedhead.

"I don't know what happened, but I think someone is punishing me with unsymmetrical monsters." Kid answered. I growled and looked stared daggers at the two males that gulped.

"Never talk about a girl's hair like that, and never ever brake down her fucking door," I growled. A dark aura surrounded me.

"Sorry." The two apologizes. I lifted an eyebrow and crossed my arms. They were going to pay for this.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Spirit's Pov

'My poor angel, my baby girl is stuck with such a hideous monster. She must be so scared. Don't worry Maka I'm coming." I thought as I sat on the raised platform in the Death room. Lord Death, Kami and I have been waiting for the rest of the Death Scythes to show up. Kami was standing still lost in thought. She as well was taking Maka's kidnapping hard. We both just want her in our arms safe and sound.

"They should be here soon. They must cone as fast as possible." Lord Death muttered to himself as he paced. His abnormal large hands behind him tapped as he tried to stay calm.

"Lord Death sorry to be late." The sound of a familiar woman brought me back from my thoughts. The woman was wearing a skirt suit and wore a strict look on her face. She had papers in one hand and fixed her glasses with the other. Two others stood behind. One was a blonde with an eye patch wearing a long black and yellow dress. The other was a young male who also has blonde hair but had large blue eyes. The thing that struck odd was the robes he wore and the reaper headphones that blasted music in his ear drums.

"Good to see all of you again. Azusa Yumi, Marie Mjolnir, Justin Law." Lord Death greeted the bastards. I grunted a hello and got elbowed by Kami, who was hugging them all. How could she hug those idiots who left us to defend ourselves so long ago?

"Be nice to them. We must gain their trust." Kami whispered to me as the three death scythes shook hands with Lord Death. I sighed and nodded my agreement to Kami. "Thank you Spirit. We need the help to get Maka back."

"I'll do anything to get my baby back." I said before joining the others to start the meeting.

"You'll do anything? Ha we'll see about that Spirit. We'll see," The voice of madness whispered in my ears.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**~8emmy**


	8. The fourth stage?

**Sorry this is up late.**

**~8emmy**

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Medusa's Pov

"You were wrong Franken. I can control my black blooded army," I say to the doctor who kneeling on the cold ballroom floor. I was so happy; a large smile was spread across my face as I laughed at Franken Stein.

"You have control now but wait till it's get to the fourth stage. No one can control the fourth stage. You must be careful," Franken said. I snarled and stormed over to Franken.

"I am not stupid you stupid, idiot, mad man!" I yell at him. Franken just laughed. "Ragnarok come here now!" I call forth the scarred man.

Ragnarok came in and bowed. "Teach our dear doctor a lesson," I say. Ragnarok smirked and grabbed Franken by the coat.

"Medusa you must understand that you can't control everything. You won't win; your own weapon will turn against you and attack anyone who has a soul." Franken informed me as he was dragged into the darkness. I turned on my heels and walked back to my thrown. The queen of black blood will win. She has too, I did all the work. I spent money on the research I spent years perfecting it. I was going to kill Lord Death and rule the world with madness on my side.

"Mother is everything alright?" Crona asked. He stood beside me with a puzzled look. I glared at him.

"No nothing is right. Not until I get what I want." I growled. Chrona nodded his head viscously.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Liz's Pov

I walked down the halls of the east wing of the palace. I was called over to help Kim-a new servant. I walked to the old large carved oak wood door. The design was of course snakes, the queen had and odd obsession with them. Just like my younger sister and giraffes.

I really do miss her. I just hope that Medusa didn't kidnap her. She's on the streets alone, she's probably cold and there would be bad men trying to hurt her. I have to stop thinking about that. She is safer than I am.

I walked into the large room, the library. Maka was always in here. The old leather bonded books sat on the bookshelves. Then I noticed a short pink haired girl sitting at one of the tables with a book in hand and a scowl on her face. She must have just met the queen a few minutes ago.

"Hello are you Kim?" I asked as I walked closer to the girl. The pink haired girl looked up and studied me with her large blue eyes. She was wearing the same ugly black dress and her hair was shorter than I thought it looked at it from the door.

"Yes I'm Kim Diehl, and you are?" She asked. She closed the old book with odd lettering and put her arms across it covering the title of the book.

"Liz Thompson…" I was interrupted by Kim. Her blue eyes widened.

"The son of Lord Death's fiancée? How odd I thought you would be safe at the Gallows Mansion. Is your sister here? She was such a character; she took me by surprise when I met her last spring. She was so sweet but so odd with that large giraffe toy and the words that came out of her mouth. She was so strange." What was this girl even saying? I don't have a fiancé and Gallows Mansion where is that?

"I think you mistaken me for someone else. You see I never had a fiancé or lived in Gallows Mansion. I've been here hoping that my sister is safe off the streets." I corrected Kim. The girl looked puzzled.

"No you must be mistaken, because I know Kid's fiancé and you are her." Kim said. I rolled my eyes. She must have bad eyesight or something.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Soul's Pov

"Let go of me! I'm not going!" Patty was screaming and kicking as Kid dragged her behind us. We were heading out of the house to start are journey. I really don't see why he had to bring the brat though. I mean I am a pretty cool weapon. Then again Kid is pretty OCD so he would probably complain about my weapon form and get us killed. But still why must Kid bring the giraffe psycho girl of all people. She scares me… I am not scared of her and her demon aura. Cool guys like me don't get scared that easily.

"Soul stop daydreaming and help me with Patty," Kid interrupted my train of thought to help the psycho maniac into one of Kid's black symmetrical cars. I was not going in some car with that girl and Kid. You must have gone mad to think that I a sane, cool, normal guy would risk my fucking life in that death trap. No way in hell would get me in that car. I looked at Kid and shook my head no while crossing my arms to form a large X.

"Then how are you planning to find your dear Maka? Tell me Soul." Kid gave me a look while still yanking and pulling Patty towards the open car door. I could make out the white leather and the wood grain finishing's that looked so cool, but with those too it was a deadly cage.

"Do you have a motorcycle or something?" I asked. Kid looked at me in disbelief, and Patty stopped tugging and started to laughing and pointing her finger at me. "Of course he has a motorcycle. What are you stupid?" Patty said between laughs. I knew it was defiantly an insult and I should feel insulted but I didn't I just waited for Kid to speak.

"I do have a motorcycle. It was a gift from father, but I must warn you it is a hideous thing. Oh it makes me sick even thinking about that thing." Kid spoke as he finally got Patty in the car and locked the door. He started to lead me toward a large garage. He opened the garage door to show a single motorcycle painted orange.

"Wow this thing is… wow," I was lost for words. This motorcycle was so damn cool. After sitting on the bike and recovering some of my vocabulary I spoke, "Why do you hate this bike Kid? Look at this thing it's so cool."

"It's so unsymmetrical. Look at this thing; it only has exhaust pipes on one side. I would kill myself more than a thousand times it I was seen riding it." Kid said with a scowl and his eyebrow twitched. "You can have it if you want."

"Really?" I asked only to get an approving nodded from the odd teen.

"I'm coming to find you Maka and when I do I promise to never let you out of my sight. I will save you Maka, I promise you that." I spoke to no one in particular but it made this search official.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Kid asked.

"No one," I mumbled as I started the motorcycle. The sound of the motor purr was the relaxing. I was ready to kill this witch.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I am so sorry this is out late, I do apologize.**

**~8emmy**


	9. Chupa Cobra?

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Black Star's Pov

I, Black Star the god of all gods, have been searching for my goddess. I started my search after getting a letter from the witch of a bitch Medusa. She thinks she's all that because she kidnapped my Tsubaki. Ha yeah well you may of wounded my heart but I still can kick your little shinny ass.

I had been running to absolutely nowhere searching for this damn castle. I have been searching around this country searching for this castle. I mean how many castles are here anyways? There's too many.

I slowed down in front of an old town which looked worn down and not godly enough for me to actually stay, however even a god gets tired. The town was made of wood houses and shops, all the lights were off except for what looked to be a Traven and inn.

I walked toward the Traven to see an old sign that read, "Chupa Cabra". What an odd name for a Traven. I walked in to see it was full of middle age men and curvy women in what looked like straps of cloth hung on their body.

A woman with purple hair under a large witch hat came towards me and latched herself on my arm. "Wow, look at this we got some fine young meat in our dear little Traven ladies," the woman said as she pulled me toward a table. I tried to look away from her overly large breasts, but like all the other men in the Traven it was difficult.

The woman sat me down on a white chair and smiled at me. "You look like you need something good to eat." She said. I shook my head no and tried to stand up to leave. However I was pushed back down when my stomach growled. "No, no, no your tummy needs some good food. I'll be right back." The woman winked before turning towards what I could presume as the kitchens entrance.

I took a deep breath before looking around my new surroundings. The place was not large, but boy was it crowded. There must have been all the males in this small town all sitting at tables with glasses of alcohol and ladies with almost a goddess with their curvy bodies and large breasts. No wonder the whole place was full of testosterone.

"Sorry about how long this took," the purple haired woman came back and placed what seemed to be a sandwich in front of me. "It's a new deli sandwich that's all we have to offer tonight. See we seem to be hosting another bachelor's party." The woman said as she took a seat next to me. I wasn't really paying attention I was more into eating my sandwich to calm down my stomach's lack of protein. It was good I have to admit, it wasn't Tsubaki's cooking but it would fill me up until I get her.

"So why are you here?" The woman asked. She crossed her legs, making the light in the room gleam of her freshly waxed and moisturized legs of hers.

"I'm looking for my goddess," I say with a mouthful. The woman looked a bit disgusted with my table manners but gave me a kind smile before looking down at her fingers.

"That's sweet; there is a lot of "goddess" at Chupa Cobra. You'll find one at least for the night," the woman spoke kindly giving a very flirty wink. I felt sorry for the woman thinking she was worthy enough to sleep with the all mighty god Black Star.

"No I think you misunderstood me. I'm looking for my goddess. She was kidnapped and as her god I'm looking for her. I'm not here for one night stand, if that was what you thought I was here for." I corrected the woman. I felt the sparkle of her eyes die from the lack of interest that she thought I had for her. However the sparkle in her eyes changed to a very genuine happy sparkle, if that makes sense at all.

"That's very sweet. I'm Blair by the way. So what happened to your… umm… goddess?" Blair asked. She leaned a bit closer as I wiped my lips with a napkin from the table. I took a breath and looked into those large yellow cat-like eyes.

"She was kidnapped by a woman that calls herself Queen Medusa the black queen." AS the words rolled out from my tongue the whole Traven gasped. Blair's gaze went towards the ground. Men started to leave talking in hush tones while the women gathered at the table all staring down at me.

"Who the hell are you?" One sneered at me as she poked me with her long manicured fingernail. Another said, "He'll never get her back. Even if he finds the castle he'll be killed." "I heard from Kilik that all the guard's eyes are black from the black blood."

"Stop with all of that nonsense!" Blair yelled at her fellow coworkers, "If this young man wants to knock on hells gates to get his goddess than he can. We can't give him our two cents if he already made up his fucking mind." Blair turned her gaze back at me. "But I do agree with them, they have a point. You might die…"

"Hell I won't. I'm the almighty Black Star and I will find Tsubaki! I don't care how many of those guards I have to face, or even seeing my life go past my eyes, as long as I save her! That's all that matters!" Somehow during my speech I ended up standing on the table pointing at a random woman and smirking at no one particular.

"Yup he's going to die." Blair said. My jaw hit the ground and looked at her. She smiled and handed some money to another woman with orange hair. She was placing a bet that I was going to die. How dare she not believe in her god! The wench! "Sorry Black-whatever-you-said but you'll never ever, ever make it through all on your own. You might say you're a god but you need some help." Blair said as she placed her bet slip into her bra.

"Whatever I'll show you. I'll show all of you!" I yelled before storming out of Chupa Cobras.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

**Ohh Blair and the infamous Chupa Cobra showed up. We'll I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it's up so late!**

**~8emmy**


	10. Tea time?

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Lord Death's Pov

We all sat around a meeting table. I don't really know how it got into the death room, but that doesn't truly matter. Right now we need a plan to save these young women. I took a sip of green tea trying to keep myself calm. "So why did you call us Lord Death?" Marie asked.

"Yes why did you reunite as all?" Azusa examined me; she placed her glasses on the bottom of her nose to get an even better view of me as she waited for my answer.

"Something bad has happened. Medusa is back," I waited for the panic, but it didn't happen. I looked around to see Azusa scribbling in one of her folders nodding her head slightly. Justin looked lost not able to read my lips, he looked at Marie who repeated my words.

"We already knew that Medusa was back. Stein was taken by a few of her guards." Mari said as she turned to face me.

"You already knew! And she took Stein! Wait isn't that a good thing?" Spirit was yelling at the other weapons. I sighed while Kami tried her best to calm him down. When that didn't work I reaper chopped him.

"This is terrible," I say as I stand up from my seat and started to pace back and foreword to think. "I really needed Stein he knows more about black blood than the rest of us. We'll I guess we have to go with plan b then." I sit back down to see everyone's (except Spirit's) jaw drop at my major mood swing.

Azusa was first to come back to her very strict self and write down a few more things before talking. "I think I got a plan. It may be a bit dangerous but I think it will work."

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Liz's Pov

Kim is an odd one. She carries around that old big book with her where ever she goes, and none of the guards care. They just turn their heads and yell at one of the other girls for not doing a better job.

"That Kim girl is pretty." Tsubaki said during kitchen duty. Tsubaki and I were peeling the carrots for a carrot cake. I shrugged my shoulders not really wanting to talk. "What's wrong Liz? You're acting very strange lately. Are you sick?"

"No I'm fine Tsubaki. I'm just thinking about some things." I say emotionlessly.

"Is it something about Maka? I know it's been over a…" I interrupted Tsubaki with a nudge in the hip when one of the guards started to walk towards us. I went back to peeling, feeling actually grateful that we had guards. I didn't need to hear more about Maka.

"Liz you have been called to the east sitting room to serve tea to the Queen and her son." One of the guards said. I bowed and walked towards the tea set that was freshly made.

The guards took me towards the east sitting room. I never have gone to that sitting room before. The two guards were grunting at each other and making other noises that I guess was talking. I tried my best not to eavesdrop, but curiosity got the best of me.

"Crona is acting weird." One guard said. He was smaller than the other one by a few inches.

"Crona has always been odd. He was the first." The taller one said. I was a bit taken aback by that. What was Crona first for? That madness or was it something else.

"Yes that's true, but you know I overheard the Queen and that scientist talking about the fourth stage. What is the fourth stage?" The smaller one asked. The taller one shrugged and stopped at the sitting room's doors.

I swallowed before entering the room.

It was almost walking into a dark closet. The room was dark and it felt cold as if someone was behind you breathing down your neck. I shivered at the thought. I made my way towards the table in the center of the room by following the candles flame that sat on the old table.

I placed the tray of tea on the table and moved a few of the books. Queen Medusa came from the shadows and took a seat closest to me as a pour her glass of earl grey tea.

"How are you Elizabeth? Are you doing okay?" The queen asked in her most kind voice. It made me sick the way she tried to ask so nice and loving. The woman had locked a bookworm into a dungeon and made the rest of the females here go through pain and cleaning duty. The two almost seem the same now.

"I'm doing fine your majesty." I whisper. I put to sugar cubes in the tea and stirred. The queen smiled and nodded as she waited for me to finish the tea. When I finish I pick up the tray, bow and head out from the sitting room.

"That's good to hear Elizabeth. I hope you don't miss Kid so much. I mean you do love him," she said. I hold back a gasp and left the room leaving the queen to laugh on her own in the dark rooms of this castle.

"Who are you Kid?" I whisper under my breath as I walk back to kitchen duty. "What do you mean to me? Are you my fiancé like Kim says? Did I once love you?"

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Wesley Evans's Pov

I could see my reflection from the freshly polished black piano that sat in the drawing room. My white hair was jelled back and my suit was missing the tie for it hurt my neck whenever I wear the damn thing. I smirked showing my normal white teeth, nothing special like my dear brother's canine teeth. Those things are deadly.

Mother called for me this morning. I had to leave the city for this. So I hope this was worth my time. I took a seat on one of the plush floral patterned love-seats that mother imported from Italy last spring.

"Oh my dear Wesley it's terrible, just terrible." My mother ran into the room with tears running down from her aging face. She ran up to me and hugged me. It was difficult for me to ever see my mother cry. She's a strong woman so very strong who never cried in front of her children, not anybody.

"What's the matter mother? Where is Soul?" I asked. She pulled back looking into my ember eyes. Her blue eyes looked glazed over.

"That's the reason Wesley. He's not here." She started to wail once again. I was in utter shock my brother was missing. "He didn't even leave me a note. No one knows where he is. Oh Wesley I'm a terrible mother, just terrible."

"No you're not, mother. He might have gone for a ride he is a young adult." I tried to convince both mother and I about Soul's disappearance.

"Wesley I know when someone has ran away." Mother cried as she sat up no longer able to shed a tear. "He probably had a fight with young Maka Albarn. They seemed they had a fight a few weeks ago." I looked at my mother is confusion.

"Mother did Soul tell you that our dear Maka was kidnapped a while ago," after saying that mother shook her head violently as another round of tears took her. I sigh and comforted mother.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**~8emmy**


	11. Pumpkin & text book spells?

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Maka's Pov

I was pacing in my cell. It's been a while since the doctor was sent to Medusa. I want to know what's happening to him. If Medusa is going to kill him or even torture him. I just want to know.

"Maka the queen wants to see you." A guard says as he unlocks my cell. He enters the cell and takes hold of my arms. He didn't care that his grip was tight and that I was wincing at every yank and turn we took as we walked towards Medusa. No he didn't care at all. He just wanted to be a mindless slave of the black blooded queen with no soul and a heart the bleeds ice blue from the temperature of emptiness she holds inside.

The guard stopped in front of the library. I remembered it from the carved oak doors. I spent most of my time hiding in the library, just reading or watching the days pass through the large windows. It was the only place in this palace that I actually enjoy, and won't mind to stay locked in.

The guards in front of the door opened the doors for us to enter. The guard who held my arm with death's grip pulled me into the room. I was slightly confused to notice this was actually not the library but a sitting room. I guess it's been awhile since I was up here. The guard began to yank me into the dark room towards the table where Medusa sat drinking tea with that ugly snake-like grin of hers. I sometimes think that instead of a human's tongue Medusa has a fork tongue like a snake.

The guard pushed me into a seat and stood directly behind it. I could feel his gaze on me watching my every twitch and my messy untamed hair move around as I try to get comfortable in my seat. Medusa began to speak, "My dear Maka have you changed your mind yet. It's been a few days now that you've been locked in that cold dark cell."

"Like hell I would change my mind. You're crazy to believe that kidnapping and locking someone in a dark cell will get me to change my mind. You need help." I sneer. Medusa shakes her head her gaze still glued on to my own. Her yellow eyes only made me sick. I couldn't even say they were human, for if I did I was lying.

"Maka we've gone through this, I'm going to keep punishing you till you say yes. Just give up with Soul; he probably doesn't even notice you're missing." I felt rage building up in me. I was ready to murder this woman.

"Soul is nothing like you say he is. Stop trying to make it seem like my Soul is some demon who is only a player and nothing more. You don't know him like I know him." I snarl. Medusa lightly laughs.

"Ha, you're so funny. I like girls like you. You've got a hard shell protecting you, guarding you from the pure evil that lurks around this world. I think those girls are the most fun to break into millions of little pieces that will never get back together. And I enjoy watching them try to fix themselves, but it never works. Just like your own mother.

"Have you ever notice why she fights with your father. And why she just hasn't stood up and left the bastard. It's because she needs the pain and sorrow of rejection to make herself feel better. I think she was my favourite toy really. But now o have you to play with." Medusa smiles again. Her eyes sparkle and all I can do is try my best not to scream.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Blair's Pov

I slipped my bet slip into my bra only to see Black-something- leave ranting. I sigh and stand up. I follow him as he started to run around the town like a mad man. I walk towards the center of the street. "Black what-was-it, come back here!" I shout.

The blue haired boy stops in his tracks and turns to me. "My name is Black-fucking-Star and I don't take shit from people like you!" Black Star yells at me. I gasp and started to stomp over to him.

"Oh you will wish that you didn't say that twerp!" I yell. I start to whisper a little spell. A pumpkin appeared; I pushed my arm in front of me sending the pumpkin toward the blue idiots face. He fall face first.

"What the hell was that?! Are you trying to kill me?!" Black Star screamed at me as he recovered quickly from my pumpkin. I glare at the idiot.

"First off don't go running around acting like you're some hero, that's how idiots like you die. And secondly I'm coming with you. You need someone that actually can save your ass when you try to die. Plus it'll be funny to watch you getting beaten up." I say with a big cheesy grin. Black Star gave me his best death stare which needs a lot of work, trust me it can't kill a little itty bitty lady bug.

"Whatever," he mumbled as he started to walk off; I was not far behind him.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Kim's Pov

I sit in the library with one of my spell books. I should be studying and getting better that's why I'm here, but I can't but keep my eyes off the white snow that falls so gently down on earth outside the window. I find myself in awe that I; a magical being can find such a minor thing breath taking.

But I must pull myself away from the snow to my studies. Auntie Medusa will not be pleased if I can't do a minor transformation spell by tonight. I must please her.

I open my text and start reading silently mumbling spells transforming my teacup into a bullfrog. It's not good enough. I need something amazing to make my dear Queen and Aunt Stare at me with pride. I don't want to be ignored like my cousin Chrona. No I must get a smile, yes that is all that I need to continue in this path of destruction, a smile from the one who created the liquid madness.

**Sorry this is out late. Hoped you liked it!**

**~8emmy**

**3 **


	12. 3,5 stage? WTF

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Soul's Pov

"I'll only be a second don't worry." Patty said as she left the side of the car to go towards the restroom. Kid was filling up his tank, after I finished mine.

"Dude, you shouldn't have let her go like that." I say as I lean against me bike. My head was facing the starry sky. It's been hours since we left Gallows Mansion. We've been driving to where Kid believes where Maka might be held.

"Why should I be worried? It's not like she…" Kid's jaw dropped as he looked over to the restroom doors. Patty was sneaking away from the doors toward the back of the gas station. "That bitch! How dare she leave like that?!" Kid yelled as he stormed over to Patty. I sigh and put away the gas pump thingy and follow the idiots.

"Patty, stop at once!" Kid barked at Patty. She froze before slowly turning around to face Kid. She pointed to herself. "Yes you idiot! How dare you think of leaving me with Soul! You know very well how I can't handle unsymmetrical things!" I glared at Kid. The idiot insulting my weapon form, hopefully he was only insulting my weapon form. Because if he isn't I swear to the mighty gods I'll kick that guy's ass that it'll end up on Mars, fucking Mars!

"I wasn't trying to escape. Why would I do that?" Patty asked innocently. I could feel Kid starting to radiate anger. I took a big step back and kept watching the two.

"You and I both know that you were trying to run away," Kid growled. I took another step away from the two. "Patricia Thompson, you are going back to the car and come rescue your sister. Understand?"

"No," Patty pouted as she tried her best to run away, but before she could Kid took hold of Patty's waist and started to pull her back to the car. I lost my cool for a sec just watching the Patty squirming to get out of Kid's grasp. But I quickly recovered, don't worry about that.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Ragnarok's Pov

I stood in front of the so called mad scientist. His head hung low, blood was dripping down his face and arms that were shackled to the wall. I was truly in enjoying the sight of a strong man falling to the depth of madness.

"Heeehaaaheeehaa," a sickly laughter slowly left the doctor's mouth. He lifted his head, his eyes turning black. I drop my whip walking slowly back to the door. "Scared are we? Ragnarok look closely at me, this right here is me under the 3.5 stage of the black blood. Take notes down boy for you'll need to tell this to your dear queen." "What do you mean by stage 3.5?" I ask as I felt the cold metal of the door hit my back. Stein started to laugh again blood fling with every turn of his head. I felt as if I was the one being punished not him.

"Stage 3.5 is the yellow stage, or the warning stage. I being smarter and well more equip I can easily can control this stage. But sadly Medusa isn't, she isn't as bright as me,"

"Don't talk about Queen Medusa like that!" I yell. Stein began to laugh once again.

"I'm so sorry but it is true," Stein said as he stared at me with his dark empty eyes. "See once you and every one of her guards go to this stage, its game over. Medusa won't be able to control you all, and you won't be able to control your urge to kill every being with a soul. You will all become mindless soul eating zombies, except you're not dead." Stein smirked at me. I slowly fell down to the ground. I never felt so scarred in my life before.

"Good luck of saving yourselves."

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Maka's Pov

The guards pulled me out of sitting room, I could still hear Medusa's sickly laugh as she plays with me. I was nothing but a toy for her to play. A plastic doll with no use to such a queen, until I break she will showcase me as her new broken soul to every one of her guests.

A damn doll…

I didn't pay much attention when the guards' grips left my arms and a door slammed behind me. I had to blink a few times to focus my vision to see where I was. It was a room with lumps of mattresses on the floor with a skinny piece of fabric on each bed. I know this room; this is the room where all the kidnapped girls sleep.

I sat down on one of the lumps. I sat there looking at the black curtains that hid the seasons from the poor musky room. I couldn't help myself but stand up and touch the thick black fabric. I coughed trying to get the dust out of my lungs.

"Please don't touch the curtains, auntie… I mean mistress Medusa doesn't take kindly to the harsh light." A small feminine voice said. I turn over and bowed.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have touched them." I looked up to see a small girl with candy pink hair looking at me. Her large blue eyes seemed to be staring into my soul, as if she was trying to read who I was.

"Yes well some people just need to be told the rules. My name is Kim," The girl said as she held out her hand to me. I shock her hand and smiled.

"My name is Maka, nice to meet…" I was cut off by her eyes widening. She dropped my hand and took a step towards me.

She looked at me her eyes changing to show rage. "Stay away from, and I'll stay away from you. I don't take kindly to people like you," She snarled before the door opened. She sat down on one of the beds as the room filled with girls. I was frozen, still shocked that I made another enemy that I never meet before.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

**So yeah it's been awhile… I missed writing this; I just had so much stuff to do. But I'm really happy that I got this chapter up!**

**~8emmy **


	13. You're a magical cat?

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Black Star's Pov

"Eww this is so gross," that stupid purple haired female was complaining again. I tried to keep myself at bay, but my godliness could only handle so much bitching at a time. "Can we stop for a second I think I stepped on something gross and squishy?"

That's it. "Okay look here princess. I didn't ask you to come with me, so if you don't like the wilderness than go fuck up some other guy's life!" I yell. I continued walking not paying attention to the damn witch.

"Umm Black-what was it again," I rolled my eyes; she still doesn't know her god's name. "You should look where you're walking," She says.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I ask before getting yanked up from my feet. I hung upside down with my legs wrapped with a think rope that hung on a tree limb. Blair was laughing at me. "Get me down from here!" I yell at the top of my lungs. She just shakes her head still laughing. I was getting so annoyed. Who needs someone so useless that only complains and doesn't help at all? God!

"Not yet this is too funny. Oh my stomach hurts. Ha!" Blair put a hand on her belly as she bent over to continue laughing at me. I huffed and tried to loosen the ropes. I was glad that I had a strong torso to hold me in such an odd position as I played with the knots. When I knew I couldn't get them loose I went back down to my hanging position, crossing my arms in defeat.

"Stupid knots," I mumble to myself. After Blair finished her laughing she also tried to help. First try she tried to reach the knot by stretching when that didn't work she took off her heels and tried to use her tiptoes while trying to hit the knot with her heels. It didn't work.

"Sorry twerp, but it seems it's not working," She sighed. She put her heels back on and looked down at me with pity. "I might have to go look for some help."

"Oh no, you're not leaving me here alone! Aren't you like a witch or something?" I ask. She rolls her eyes and sighed.

"I'm not a witch twerp. I'm a magical cat. Duhh," she says as if it was a basic knowledge. I just stared at her confused. "I'll dumb it down for you. I am a cat with too much magic to handle, so I can transform into this sexy beast. Meow!" Blair claws the air.

"A magical cat? I don't believe it. Are you pulling my leg?" I was hoping that it was all a big fat joke, but when she slowly shook her head no my heart fell. "You're not joking are you?" She nods.

"I can help you with some pumpkin magic." She smiles at me. I cross my arms over my face hoping she isn't going to aim to my head. "Don't worry I'm not going to hit you again." I sigh in relief.

Blair twirled her fingers and started to whisper something under her breath. Suddenly a ripe orange pumpkin popped out of nowhere. It was floating beside the woman who jumped on to the floating pumpkin. I knew I was gawking, but I never seen anything like that before in my life. I mean I am going to surpass god so I have seen magic, but nothing like floating vegetables and magical cats.

Blair began to float up to the knots which she easily undone letting me fall head first to the ground.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Author's Pov

The Death Scythe and Kami that sat around the large table all looked at Azusa. They began to talk among each other all confused on such a plan that Azusa made. "I don't know if it's going to work, but it's our only idea that will get us to those girls. I don't know if we will be able to kill Medusa or save Dr. Stein. Though I do believe it's worth a shot." Azusa says to everyone.

"No, I don't feel comfortable about this," Spirit wanted nothing to do with the plan. He still couldn't trust the other death scythes after that battle so long ago. No he couldn't work these people.

"Spirit this is our only chance to get Maka back. Please Spirit I understand…" Kami was cut off by Lord Death's fist hitting the table. Everyone turned to face the masked man.

"Mr. Albarn you must understand this is life or death for everyone, including your daughter. I want to save these poor weapons and those guards from the grasps of evil, so if you can't handle the heat get out of the kitchen." Lord Death pointed toward the hallway of guillotines that took you to the doors. Spirit gulped.

"Sir I want to save my daughter, but nothing in the plan says how to save her." Spirit pointed out. Azusa looked annoyed at the red headed scythe.

"Spirit we are going to save Maka. She's probably with all the other girls, that's why she isn't on the plan separately." Marie explained. Spirit nodded his head now understanding the complex plan. "But before we begin this plan we must get Sid and Nygus. I need their abilities to help save these young weapons." Azusa says as she pulls out her phone.

"Yes, I agree." Lord Death said before turning away from the table to walk over to his mirror. "But I do believe we have more people helping us already." He thought.

The mirror began to ripple. The image of Lord Death was fading as a new scene of Black Star and Blair walking in the forest fighting. The image disappeared and now showed Soul, Kid and Patty driving down the road heading towards Nevada to the castle.

"Good luck."

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Medusa's Pov

"What do you mean 3.5?!" I yell at Ragnarok. The man came into the sitting room to interrupt my tea time to tell me this rubbish. "I have nothing in my notes talking about stage 3.5."

"But Stein, he's on that stage… he even said that he can…" I interrupted Ragnarok with a wave of my hand.

"Shut up. Get Kim I must speak to her. And stop taking about stage 3.5." I ordered the idiot. He bowed before leaving me alone with my cold tea.

Pushed it away from me, before I stood up, and walking to the black curtains. I slowly opened them letting the starry night hit me. I smiled at the blood slowly dripping out of its smiling mouth. I was glad to see that my plan was going so well. All I need now is that girl to marry my son.

Her soul is so strong that if I get it I can control my army; I will be able to use her pure Grigori soul. She will be a tasty meal for my son. A true soul to make him stronger, and the stronger he is the more power he will get. Maybe then I'll be proud of the idiot.

"Auntie you called." Kim said. I closed the curtains.

"Yes I need you to research the black blood. See if there is anything above stage two." I tell her. She nods.

"Is there anything else you like me to do?"

"Yes. I want you to look after Maka. If you see anything odd about her behaviour, report it to me, only me. Understand?"

"Yes my majesty." She answered.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Preview for the next chapter:

"_Time is ticking and soon it will end…"_

**~8emmy**


	14. The smiling moon?

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Author's Pov (a few months in the pass)

Tsubaki walked towards the ballroom. Her jeans and blouse were ripped and dirty and her long dark hair was falling out of her pony tail. She was just kidnapped from her home and know was being escorted by four guards to her capturer. She could feel her heart racing from how scared she is.

When they got to the doors the guards pushed her forward to open the doors. She reached out to one of the handles and slowly pulled the door open. It took time for her eyes to adjust to the poor lighting in the room. The guards began to push her forward again, not wanting to wait for the poor girl.

"Tsubaki Nakatsukasa the daughter of the renowned Nakatsukasa Clan. So I hear you too took up the family genes of being a demon shadow weapon. Your parents must be so proud." A sharp dark voice said. Tsubaki looked around the ballroom searching for the voice. Her eyes caught glance of yellow snake like eyes that belong to the blonde woman sitting on her throne.

The woman wore along black gown with jet black feathers fanning out on the collar of her gown, which made her yellow eyes pop. "Oh how rude of me for not introducing myself. I am Medusa the queen of madness." She presented herself with a wicked smile.

The guards pushed Tsubaki to the ground to bow. "My dear, please rise from the ground. My guards can be a little forceful to new meat," Medusa gave a dark gloomy look to the guards who started to help the poor young girl off the floor. Medusa gave them a nod and returned to look at Tsubaki.

"Why did you capture me?" Tsubaki asked weakly. A dark laughter left Medusa's lips. It echoed throughout the ballroom making Tsubaki look down at her feet.

"I told you already my dear. I need you're power, but until that day comes I need you to do some chores around my palace. You see I have a few maids around here, but my castle is too big for only a few young ladies to clean, and cook. So I need you," Medusa spoke with sweet kindness as if Tsubaki was her own child. Yet with the sugar sweet image of a queen was seen through by Tsubaki. She might not have a power of seeing souls, but she knew when there was a dark sick soul around. And Medusa was glowing with darkness, as if she was slowly being eaten by madness.

"You truly are the queen of madness. This whole place is built by the dark thing," Tsubaki whispered. Medusa looked at Tsubaki the sweet queen slowly faded to the true dark being of the queen. Medusa got off her throne; she quickly stood in front of Tsubaki. The queen grabbed Tsubaki's jaw tilting her head up to gaze upon the eyes of evil.

"You do understand that I will break you. I'll make you fall apart and become one with the madness. You too will become a part of this castle." Medusa sneered as she roughly let go of Tsubaki's jaw forcing her face to the side. Soon her wrist was being pulled toward the black curtains.

Medusa pulled the fabric back exposing the full moon the Tsubaki's eyes. "See this smiling moon, the blood that drips down its mouth is madness!" Medusa was pointing at the moon as she was yelling at Tsubaki.

"What smiling moon? All I see is the full moon," Tsubaki stared harder at the moon trying to see the moon Medusa was describing. It seemed do interesting so different, magical even.

"You don't see the moon? You don't see the smiling moon that mocks me every night with its ugly smile. Taunting my every move as if it doesn't believe that I'll make the world go mad? But it's right there!" Medusa was puzzled. She could see the damn thing.

"All I see is a full moon," Tsubaki looked away from the window, no longer wanting to search for the imaginary moon.

"You don't see it?"

"Yes." Tsubaki said. Medusa sighed and walked away.

"Time is ticking and soon it will end." Medusa muttered to herself. She slowly walked to the middle of the room. Tsubaki watched her as she threw her arms out in the air. "Time is ticking and soon it will end! Hahaha!" The queen began madly laughing as if it was a joke.

The guards took hold of Tsubaki, dragging her out of the room leaving the queen to laugh all alone in a darkroom.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Maka's Pov

"Maka! Liz, look its Maka! Oh I'm so happy you're alright!" I was pulled into a hug by Tsubaki. I smiled and hugged back. It felt nice to be with Tsubaki. I almost forgot that Kim was staring daggers at the back of my head.

"I'm here Tsubaki don't worry, I'm not hurt." I said as I pulled Tsubaki off of me to smile at her. She gave me a weak smile in return.

"So Maka is back," Liz came up with a smile. "You really made Tsubaki worried; she almost was sent down to the dungeons with you." Liz now looked at me with disappointment.

"Tsubaki you should know not to worry about me. I am strong enough to be stuck in the dark for a while." I said.

"But you were with that mad scientist. He could've hurt you." Tsubaki held my head with her hands looking deep into my green eyes.

"Stop with that stupid friend crap and get to bed, or else you are all getting a whipping!" Ragnarok yelled from the door way. Tsubaki, Liz and I rushed to empty a free mattress and lay down.

Ragnarok walked down the little strip of floor. He stops in front of Kim's bed. I could hear the faintest gasps of shock as Kim sat up. "The queen had called for you," Ragnarok barked at Kim.

She pulled the blanket down and got up. She smoothed her black dress before passing Ragnarok. "Come on then. We mustn't make the queen wait." Kim said over her shoulder. Ragnarok looked annoyed as he followed the small pink haired girl out of the room.

The room was dead quiet as if trying to believe that Ragnarok didn't grab hold of the girl and beat her. "What is going on with her," a girl beside me whispered to a brunette. "Well I hear that she has a very close relationship with the queen," the brunette answered.

This was all news to me. I guess there were a lot of rumors of the new girl already. "Maybe she is having a fling with Ragnarok. Remember Tye? Well she had a big fling with one of the guards and after Medusa found out they were sent to the tower." Some whispered.

"That's only a rumor, no one knows for sure if they are real," another girl whispered.

"All of you shut up or else all of you are getting a beating and no breakfast!" A guard yelled. Everyone went silent trying to go back to sleep. I was stirring not able to sleep with new questions about Kim and now the towers of lovers. I've heard the tale before but never really thought of it. But know if I found these two "lovers" maybe I can see if you can break this curse, or even escape this castle to get help. It's worth a try.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Preview for the next chapter

"_Please save me…"_

_The tower of lovers…._

**Will the tower of the lovers help Maka escape? Or will she find something terrible? Well I don't know yet, I haven't written it. I hope ya'll liked this chapter. Oh and thanks for all you're reviews! I just love hearing from all of you guys. Thanks I wish I can hug you all right now!**

**~8emmy  
3 **


	15. Tower of lovers? Real or not real?

_The tower of lovers_

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Maka's Pov

When the guards came in for early morning round up Kim was back. She stood in the back with an odd book in her hands. Liz says the girl never leaves without the thing. It's probably a diary or something like that. If I had a notebook too I'll probably be bring it with me too. But I had no time to grab anything as I ran for my life on horseback through the woods of my family estate.

"Maka come on move those feet," Liz hissed at me as the line of girls started to move. I nod and start moving my feet like the rest. I had a lot of things to do today and none of them involved working as a damn slave.

When we stopped into our groups for jobs, Liz and Tsubaki left with group A while I was with Kim in group B. The guards took us to the west wing of the castle where the library and ballroom are. I was in the middle of the line of girls so I couldn't sneak into the library unnoticed. Especially when Kim's blue eyes are watching my every move as we are walking. Her stare brought shivers down my spine.

Kim wasn't doing anything. She sat at on a bed in one of the many guest rooms reading her book as everyone else was sweeping, and doing other chores. Halfway through mine I was ready to hand her my damp rag and make her clean the rest of the pictures and mirrors. But the guards wouldn't do anything so I didn't do anything. Anyways if I finish faster the easier I can sneak into the Library to search up the secret note on "the tower of lovers".

The first person who found the note was a skinny girl, she found as she was dusting the spines of the books in the library. She slipped it in her dress somehow and began to clean again. That night she and everyone else read the note falling for the tragic romance of captives in this palace. To me it was another version of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. The whole thing of the love being forbidden and taboo made it harder for the couple. And then they got caught and punished for it.

I was forcing myself to read it really. I mean read it once you're read it a thousand times. I just meant I got really bored of that sort of plot line, I guess it's great for most. It's easy to write and a lot of people like those stories. But now this version of the Romeo and Juliet might save me the troubles of waiting for my prince in shining armour.

Finally finishing the last picture frame I went up to one of the guards. "I've fished. My I please go to the library?" I asked guard. He looked down at me his eyes like the rest of them, were dark. Most likely caused from madness the Medusa injected into their souls.

"No," he said through his teeth. I was about to say something back while trying to hold my tongue when Kim came in. "Let her go, I can watch her while I research some more for the queen." Kim sighed as she seemed to appear next to me. She was short only reaching my chin.

"Yes, if the queen says it's alright then it's alright. I'll come to gather you when it's time to leave," the guard bowed to Kim. My jaw was falling to the ground. This was very odd behaviour from a guard and Kim too. I thought I was her enemy. What's really going on with her?

Kim took the lead making me follow her to the library. For a short girl she was fast walker, and so elegant as if she was floating on air. I was huffing as I finally caught up to her at the doors. I was taking in deep breathes as Kim gave me a disappointing look and opened the door.

"Don't think I'm doing this for you. I really just needed to do studying," she told me as she walked to a table. I nodded and began my search for the small note. I was there when the girl put it back. And if I remember correctly it should be near the books on world history. I loved that section; most likely the girl put it there thinking no one really likes history. Which only made the hiding place so much better, too bad for her I actually I like history.

I ran my fingers down the spines hoping to feel the note easier that way. I had no luck on first row and the second row. I was almost ready to give up when I caught a glimpse of a worn folded page sticking out on the top of the shelf. At first I was all up for the challenge of reaching for the piece of paper. I climbed up the chair I was using trying my best to reach; I even used my tippy toes to reach. It didn't work.

With along drawn out sigh I jumped down the chair and began piling the chair with some books. Then I climbed up once again. I was so close I could feel the paper graze my finger tip. I just needed to move closer. "What on earth are you doing?" Kim's small voice shouted at me. I was losing my balance. Kim had a foul face as she waited for my answer.

"I can explain." I simply said.

"Please go ahead; I really will like to hear this?" Kim had her hands on her waist. I gulp and weakly smiled.

"Well you see I miss placed a note I wrote, and well I found it up here. Which is really weird because I don't remember putting it up here, so now I'm getting," I lied. I was mentally swearing and hoping she will buy it.

"Yeah right," Kim walked away with a weird face and a wave of a hand as if not wanting to hear anymore. "I will find out what you're hiding Albarn," she added as she took her seat again. I was glad I sort of got away with it.

I grabbed the note and put away my makeshift stepladder away. Once finished I started to skim through the story. Well I guess now I can't call it a story. It's more like a folk tale or a rumor. Even just skimming through it I was so bored. Until the words, "Please save me…" caught my eyes.

I placed the book down and read the paragraph again. I was slowly unravelling the location of the tower. The writer had easily slipped it in, mostly like a hidden clue to the ones who wanted to escape. I knew that this was not true. Nothing of this story was really true. But I can't fully say it isn't, well not yet anyways.

With my new location I must look for I was ready to escape. Thanks to those simple words "Please save me…"

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Soul's Pov

I was parking my bike in front of a bakery in a small town. The buildings around seemed to be from an old western movie. So old and outdated, but Patty was giving Kid trouble it was easy if we stopped to feed the demon.

"So where are we eating in a place like this?" I ask Kid. Kid shrugged as he looked toward in front of us was a small dinner.

Patty was laughing at us as we walked into _Momma's fresh grill (__1)_. If I knew this place was full of beautiful curvy women I would have suggested we went somewhere. I mean they are all very pretty, okay hot, they were damn straight nose bleeding sexy hot. But being a cool guy who has a girl I really shouldn't be in here. But it was so difficult to move my feet towards the exit.

"Why good morning to ya'll!" A cheery voice called at us. The woman had an odd sea green hair that was styled like a pin up girl from the early 30s. She had a short waitress apron on and had a checkered button shirt on. The first four buttons were undone and it was tied above the bellybutton.

"Good morning," Kid greeted, "can me and my friends have a table?" I give props to Kid to use his words. I was still trying to gain back all use of my brain. Patty was giggling still, it was like her to find the humor in others pain, the devil.

We all took a seat next to the windows. When the hostess left to get two coffees and a hot chocolate I looked out the windows to watch the sunrise. If it was up to me I would still be on the road searching for Maka, but it's hard to lose Kid.

"Patty, please stop pouring the sugar," Kid whined. Patty just giggled as she started to write her name in the sugar. I sigh and take the thing away from her only to get a growl and I believe a curse of some king cast o me. I roll my eyes and pass the damn thing to kid who began to clean it with a napkin to take off any of the sugar crystals that were stuck on it.

The hostess was back with the drinks. She passed the coffees to me and Kid, and the hot chocolate to Patty who clapped her hands and began to chug down the thing. The hostess smiled down at Patty. After finishing the chocolate beverage she asked for another. "Patty you don't need…" she cut me off by throwing her napkin at my face.

"Shut up shark teeth!" She yelled. The hostess went back to the kitchen to get Patty her drink and our breakfast that I don't want to even say. It was so difficult to order with the two year old sitting across from me. I swear that she asked for her pancakes to be shaped like giraffes. The girl is crazy.

"Soul, have you felt anything odd lately?" Kid asked me. He was taking a sip of his coffee. I looked at him confused.

"No? Why should I?" I questioned Kid to understand what he meant.

Kid put down his cup and exhaled before saying, "Just forget it." I roll my eyes.

Another waitress came to our table. Her clothing choice was more modest but not the much. Her chest was covered up with a tank and she wore denim high waisted shorts. Her long brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a baseball cap on.

She placed a symmetrical plate of scramble eggs, toast and fruit in front of Kid. Patty was given her giraffe pancakes with extra syrup and a bowl of fruit which she pushed over to Kid. She grabbed the sugar shaker and started to pour a large amount on the pancakes. For me I had what Kid had but with bacon and sausage too.

"Patty that's enough sugar… Patty you need to stop that… Patty!" Kid was yanking away the sugar and syrup away from Patty's greedy hands. I try my best to eat my food in peace. But at the end I had syrup and sugar on me. I place my fork down and glared at the two idiots. They both gulped and said sorry until Patty broke into a fit of fucking giggles. I growl and stand up storming to the restroom to try to clean myself from this sticky mess.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

"_Look at the bright side of this, now you look almost symmetrical,"_

"_Not helping numbskull…"_

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

(1) I made it up I thought it was a cool name for a dinner!

**So yeah I will explain more on the Tower of lovers in the next chapter. You know because I want to leave you wondering, because I'm evil like that! So if you want to review, favourite, or even follow this story if you haven't yet please do! Thank you for all your support and you guys are really the bee's knees!**

**~8emmy**


	16. A voice from the past?

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Blair's Pov

We've been walking in the wilderness for like EVER! My feet hurt actually my whole body aches from help that blue haired, knight in shining armour. Anyways that twerp has been ranting under his breath ever since I got him down from that trap. But I don't ask, because I'm giving him the silent treatment until he says thanks to me. I used my magic for him, and all he did was say a rude, "Fuck you!" and storms off ranting, how rude.

The kid stopped in his tracks, I had to stop my floating pumpkin from hitting his spiky blue hair. "What the hell! You don't just stop for no reason, twerp!" I yell at him, but he shushes me and gets down. "What are you doing?" I hiss as he starts to pull my feet down while his other hand points to the clearing. A dark ugly castle sits there with these guys in black amour that roam around the tall wall that protects the castle. It looked like one of those villain hideouts in cartoons, with the grey clouds consuming the tall towers.

"Oh my fucking god," I whispered as I got down from my pumpkin and hide behind the bush with Black Star. I used my magic and made my pumpkin ride disappear so the guards won't see it.

"This is the place. I can sense it," the twerp informed me in a low voice that I almost couldn't catch his words. It was different from his loud obnoxious voice he uses. I nod my head and watch the guards still walking around with no weapons on them.

"But where's their weapons?" I asked. I thought all guards are armed. And I know they're not witches because I couldn't sense the magical powers within their souls.

"They don't need them," he answered. "If I'm right I think their weapons themselves."

"What do you mean their weapons themselves? There is no way in hell that people can become weapons," I hissed. Black Star turned to face me and rolled his eyes.

"But you, yourself are a cat with magical abilities. How can that be possible?" The twerp had a point. I closed my mouth and pushed his head down so he wouldn't be notice. His blue hair is hard to miss.

"So what are we going to do to get in there?" I questioned him.

"I don't know… yet." My mouth dropped, it literally dropped to the forest floor. "But don't worry I'll figure something out," he gave me a smirk and crawled back towards the forest so no one could see us as Black Star began to figure out his plan.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Soul's Pov

"So not cool," I muttered to myself as I tried to washout some of the sugar and syrup from my top. I stood in the men's restroom shirtless and pissed. I didn't even notice Kid entering the restroom. My head was too busy ranting on about how piss I am. "I really should save Maka by myself that why I would have to worry about that devil." I said out loud still thinking I'm by myself.

"You don't mean that. You know that you would be killed the second you try to get into that castle. You need us," Kid stepped out. I watch his movements as he held out some clothes to me. "Here you need them." I hesitantly take them from Kid and began to make my way to one of the stalls to change, leaving behind my wet sugary shirt in the sink.

I came out of the stall a few minutes later in one of Kid's suits. I didn't button up the white dress shirt all the way (leaving the top three buttons undone) or even the blazer; I had the skull neck piece in one of my pockets not wanting to put it on. Kid came rushing over to me and began to button up the shirt, I swatted his hand away and began to play with my hair making sure it still looked alright. I didn't want Maka to see me wearing something uncool.

"I really hate this," I muttered.

"Look at the bright side of this, now you look almost symmetrical," Kid said as he tried to hold himself back from buttoning up my shirt.

"Not helping numbskull… wait shouldn't you be with Patty? She might escape," I turned around from the mirror to look at Kid.

"Every thing's alright the hostess and some of the waitresses are talking to her. I think they think she's a child." Kid said as he began to think back to how they ladies were treating Patty.

"I think she's a demon trying to destroy all my dreams and hopes with her imaginary giraffe army," I say. Kid looked at me weirdly. "Just forget what I just said it wasn't cool. Now let's get out of here. The sooner we find Maka and Liz the faster I can kill the bitch who took her away from me."

"You mean witch," Kid corrected me.

"No, I mean bitch."

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Kim's Pov

During dinner I was called to see queen Medusa. I knew that she wants a report on that stupid blonde hair girl. I don't understand why she's special, I'm special I can do everything she can, but even better. She can't even use magic like I can. She's nothing… NOTHING!

"Augh I hate you Maka! I hate you! I hate you!" I yell before punching a wall in the hallway. I let myself smile down at the dark tile watching my reflection.

I will destroy Maka Albarn, and then Medusa will be so proud of me. She will have to teach me the ways of dark magic. She will make me the heir of her crown, and I shall be known as Queen Kim the best damn ruler everyone will see.

"I will destroy you," I whisper before I get up, and straighten my gown. The guards looked at me with their emotionless faces. They were getting closer to stage 3.5. Medusa has to watch out, for what I have researched so far we might not be able to get these weapon bloods to follow our orders.

"Kim?" A voice that sounded so familiar came to my ears. I slowly turned around to see a brunette in a blue gown which was different from the others. She was so pale almost as if I could see right through her. "Kim you must fight the madness. You must, because you know this isn't you. Fight," the girl said as she came closer to me. I didn't understand why the guards hadn't punished her for not being in bed with the others, and wearing a different gown.

But with a blink of an eye the girl vanished in thin air. I gasped I had no idea what to say, I moved my head side to side trying to see if I can see where she went. But there were no doors down this hallway, only windows, but they are all closed and blocked with heavy black curtains. She couldn't be able to vanish unless she was a ghost. But that's not possible. Ghosts aren't real… they aren't.

"Ms. Diehl we must hurry, the queen doesn't like to wait." A guard came up and lightly pulled my arm to turn me towards the endless hallway to Medusa. I nod and began to follow them to the doors.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

"_What is this?" I ask the girl. She tightened her grip on my hand, pressing the paper in my hand harder. She gave me a sweet smile._

"_Hope. Use it to get yourself out of here. But make sure you…"_

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I had this finished last week and well I didn't get time to post. My partner ditched me making me do our power point presentation on Mental Disorders on my shoulders! Augh it was so much work! But that's not the point, I'm really sorry guys. I hope you forgive me! Love ya'll I will hopefully start working on the next chapter soon!**

**~8emmy**


	17. The Lab and the tower of lovers?

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Maka's Pov

It was difficult to sneak out of the room. The guards watched over us for an hour just to make sure we were all in bed before leaving. When they finally left I started to crawl towards the door. Luckily Kim was passed out in her bed after coming back flustered from Medusa. I wonder what's going on with her.

"Maka is that you?" Tsubaki whispered as I past her mattress. She was sitting up with one hand rubbing her eye.

"No, it's just a dream, go back to sleep," I whisper back. She opens her eyes showing that she isn't buying it.

"Where are you going?"

"To the washroom," I am a terrible liar so it didn't shock me that she gave me a glare. "Fine I'm going somewhere, but I'm not telling you."

"Maka, where are you going? If you don't tell me I'm coming with you and you can't stop me," Tsubaki was already taking off her blanket. She knew I wasn't going to tell her.

"Fine, but don't make a noise or both of us will be sleeping in the dungeons."

We slipped out of the room and began to make are way to the west tower. If I read the note correctly that is where the lovers lie. Creepy but it's the next clue I need.

We made sure to watch where we tiptoed and the corners where we need to turn. A few times I thought we were going to be captured, but Tsubaki's smart thinking saved both of our asses. I slipped out from behind a large vase and began to walk towards the tower doors.

Tsubaki kept look out making sure we didn't have any unwanted visitors coming to ruin my plans. As she looked I was opening the door. Luckily for me I had a bobby pin that I found in the queen's dressing quarters, she didn't seem to upset it went missing, she has so many already.

I slipped it into the key hole and began to pick the lock. Finally when I heard the click I grabbed Tsubaki's wrist and dragged her into the darkness. I put my hand out searching for any light source. I let the cold walls lead me to what felt like a switch.

Tsubaki was shaking as she kept close by me her back up against my arm that held onto her wrist. "Tsubaki, don't be scared," I whisper to her before switching the lights on. A flicker of light began to go down the hall illuminating the staircase that leads us to the top of the tower.

"Why are we here Maka?" Tsubaki was slowly making her way up the steps. Every move she made was planned out as if she was making sure not to step on any booby-traps, which is hard to believe stating that I was a head by her and safe.

"I need to find something," it was a vague answer but I didn't want to get into details why I was going to this dark mysterious tower.

When we finally made it to the top we stood in front of an old wood door. The door hinges were made of decorative iron pieces that were shape as snake heads. "Typical," I say under my breath. Tsubaki stood behind me looking over my shoulder as I opened the door._ Creak. _Tsubaki yelped. "Shh, Tsubaki don't scream. Do you want to be caught?" Tsubaki shook her head no.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Patty's Pov

Kid and Mr. Cool-Shit came from the restroom. Mr. Cool-Shit was wearing one of Kiddy's suits. I had to cover a fit off giggles from how odd and out of place the black suit looked on him. Kid's eyes where closed as he was muttering what I could guess curses from the unsymmetrical way Soul was dressed. The skull neck piece was not on, and three buttons were undone teasing some of the female waitresses with a glimpse of tan skin.

The two got to the table and took hold of my arm. "Hey!" I shouted it as my fork that held the pancake giraffe head, covered in delicious syrup and sugar, feel on to the table with a clang. Soul who held on to my hand sighed and began to pull me up. "What the fuck, man? I was eating!" I yelled at him as Soul pulled me out of the dinner while Kid paid for our meal.

"Shut up giraffe freak," he snarled at me as we stopped in front of Kid's car.

"I'm not a giraffe freak, Mr. Cool-Shit," I growl back. Soul snapped and yanked me towards him. His face was centimeters from my own. He looked at my eyes, his red-demon eyes looking into my own blue ones. I couldn't help but gulp. I never was so close to a demon scythe before, well any demon weapon really.

"Don't you dear call me Mr. Cool-Shit when nothing is cool," his voice was hushed yet it felt like a large scream at me. I blinked only to be pushed back and Soul slouching waiting for Kid to show up. When Kid did Soul left me to the motorbike while I stepped into the car.

"Be careful around Soul, he's worried," Kid warned me before we drove off.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Wesley Evans's Pov

Mother has been crying all afternoon, and I was the one who sat beside her; my hand running soothing, lazy circles on her back. "Mother everything will be alright," I whispered as she violently cried. I sigh again not wanting to be the one who has to comfort her.

I do love my mother, but I was never taught as a young gentleman how to treat a woman -my mother- when they cried. It seemed to be a lesson over looked, over interments, parties, world history/economics, and marriage. But enough with the sarcasm that is something only my brother can achieve without a raised brow. What I am trying to say is that comfort was not something I am good at and feel comfortable to do either. How can Soul do this?

"Wesley, can you please bring me the phone," my mother spoke with sniffles as she held my handkerchief in death grip under her nose. I nodded and stood up from the floral sofa to the telephone. After bringing it back to her, she began to dial my father's number.

"Mother, you know how father will-"

She stopped me with her hand as she began to speak to father. "Hello dear… yes… no this is very important… This is more important than some old dandy contract Soul is gone!" Her voice was raised as she spoke. A vain was easily noticed on her neck for her greying hair was pulled up in a bun. "I don't know where he is… that's the reason I called you… just come back… Okay see you soon bye." She hung the phone with a long sigh.

"You're father can be a man who is a pain in the backside." She told me before putting the phone to the table beside her.

"Do you know what father will do when comes home?" I ask.

"He probably will lock himself in the study and call Lord Death for the best of his people to begin looking for both Soul and Maka. The two are going to be wed this year, and it would be terrible for our reputation to have them missing."

I should have known that mother was only worried about the wedding and the family reputation that was in sake if Soul and Maka aren't found. "But I also can't live without having Soul safe under my arm." She muttered the last part. She made sure however it was loud enough for me to hear.

Maybe I was wrong, maybe she really cares about us.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Maka's Pov

I slipped into the room with Tsubaki right behind me. It was a round room with an opened window, letting in fresh air and natural light into the room. Tsubaki left my side to explore the desk in the center. I walked to the walls that were covered in paper and scribbles of what I could presume were equations. Different shaped glass containers sat on shelves with odd coloured liquids.

"Maka, what is this place?" Tsubaki asked as she looked through papers. She was shuffling large notebooks to look at a strange black key.

"What I was going to ask was why the two of you here?" A woman's voice asked. Both Tsubaki and I turned toward the door where a woman in an orange frog witch hat leaned against the door frame. She gave us a sinister smile as she began to move into the room. "Well are you going to tell me? Or shall I inform queen Medusa about the two of you?"

"Oh please don't," Tsubaki practically begged. Her eyes showed fear, I knew that she shouldn't have followed, but it's too late for her to turn away now.

"I won't, if you tell me why you're in our little lab," the woman put air quotations on 'lab' as she talked.

"I have no clue," Tsubaki admitted with a shake of her head. The woman turned toward me to see if I had anything to offer.

"I wanted to see if this was the tower of lovers," I lie. Well it was more like a white lie. I mean I was looking for the tower of lovers; it just seemed that this was no clue of escaping.

"Really? Huh, I would think that story died out so long ago," she sighed before continuing, "Really, it's one of those stupid stories to get girls like you worked up. I just don't understand why it's so important."

"It is… I mean well… It's just-" The woman stopped me with a wave of a hand. Her silver hair shimmered as she turned towards the cabinet. She began to open a drawer.

"I see," she mumbled as she turned back around. She had a piece of paper in her hand and a smirk placed on her lips. She strolled toward me and passed me the note.

"What is this?" I ask the girl. She tightened the grip on my hand, pressing the paper in my hand tighter. She gave me a sweet smile.

"Hope. Use it to get yourself out of here. But make sure that you come back to stop her," She whispered to me. I could see Tsubaki confused as she leaned against the desk

"Why are you helping? Aren't you…" I stopped as I saw her smile grow larger. "You're her, aren't you?" She nodded. "Oh my, fucking god."

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

"_Just shut up, okay? I'm done with this shit of love and escaping. Maybe this 'madness', or whatever else you call it, is good thing. Maybe just maybe you should try it and become normal like the rest of us! And if you dare bring this shit up again I swear to god or any other fucking god out there that I'll…"_

* * *

**So, it's been awhile… I missed you guys. And before you go crazy, I just what to tell you that while was gone I was thinking about this chapter a lot. So don't worry that I've forgotten about you guys, I never have. I was just too lazy to post this chapter. And hopefully (fingers crossed) that I'll post the next chapter soon.**

**~8emmy**


	18. The Bog clue?

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Maka's Pov

The woman shook her head no, her silver hair swayed along with her. "Sorry to disappoint, I'm not the lover; the two who are left a long time ago. I'm more like the representative for the two. I give the clue to ever follow's the note up here. Not many do, I guess young girls think of it as a love story written by one of those who were here before Medusa took over."

"What do you mean, when Medusa took over," I ask. The woman sighed and walked over to the desk where Tsubaki was. She moved swiftly trying not to make a big scene only to knock down a stack of notebooks from the desk. The silver haired woman sighed, her hand want into a circler motion which froze the books from falling. Tsubaki raised a hand to her open mouth as she blinked at the books floating back to their original position.

"Well Medusa captured this place from another witch a woman who also tried to take the world under the madness. Arachne, a spider witch, was trying to free a man named Asura who is sort of like the madness god, I guess you can say. Anyways Arachne was stopped by a group called Death Scythes; Lord Death sent them to stop her. However only two actually stopped her, they almost lost their lives in that fight. Sad really, in the end Medusa took over the castle and took the duty of making our world into a world of madness."

"So then why did she kidnap us?" Tsubaki's small voice asked. The woman turned toward her and gave her a smile.

"You and the rest of the lot have weapon blood. Medusa needs your power to defeat Lord Death's men to complete the mission. She can't do it without your help. But you," she turned back around to face me. "I don't quite understand the motives of you becoming pink boy's wife. That is the only thing I don't understand."

"Do you think Black Star is real then?" Tsubaki's eyes where bright in hope and with the other woman's head nodding it only grew wider. "Maka, you aren't crazy after all!"

"I was never crazy Tsubaki," I say with my arms crossed and a glare. Tsubaki looks down and apologizes for her and Liz's mistake of treating me like I was crazy. I let a smirk on my lips finally pleased that she understands what we are up against. But my smirk slowly fades away with the thought of how we are going to prove to all the girls that we need to escape and find Lord Death. That is going to be the hardest obstacle that's in our way.

"Maka what's wrong?" Tsubaki rushes to my side.

"I'm fine; it's just how are we going to prove to them?"

"You don't," the woman answered. "You don't tell them, because they won't believe you. Their already so far into the black blood, what you two need to do is escape tonight." Tsubaki's and my own mouth fell open in shock. "You must escape and find someone to save them. Don't you dare try to get anyone else out with you." And with the last word spoken the woman snapped her fingers and a puff of orange smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared the woman was gone and a frog was left behind hoping out of the room.

"We better hurry back down stairs," Tsubaki says as she began to pull me away from the room and down the stairs.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Spirit's Pov

Kami and I began our long journey to the castle with the others. Azusa was reading another yellow file, her rectangular glasses at the bottom of her noses only centimeters from falling off. Marie was talking to Kami about how her life with Stein was doing which gave me shivers. The man never gave up trying to dissect someone, and the youngest, Justin was still listening to his loud obnoxious music that made my ears bleed even sitting the farthest from the young man.

"Spirit can you please stop sulking," Kami hissed into my ear.

"Yes dear," I answer. She gave me a smile and went back to her conversation. I turned to Azusa and decided to spark up a conversation with her. "Azusa, how are you?" Her eyes looked at me with a glare.

"I'm stressed right now Mr. Albarn, and please do not use my first name, we aren't friends." Her voice was still cold, as if she was pouring out ice into my soul than words. She turned her head back to the folder and started to read again.

"Azusa- I mean Ms. Yumi, is there any update on anything about the plan, or anything?"

"Actually there is, but you mustn't bring this up to Marie," she whispered harshly to me. I looked over at the blonde woman. She had a large smile on her face and it looked as if flowers where spring up behind her as she continued on talking to Kami. I turned back to Azusa and nodded. "Good, it's about Stein, it's seems that he has been held captive by Medusa." We already knew that so I looked at her confused. "What is important about this; is that she is hurting him. Abusing him to get something from his, he knows something and we need to keep it a secret. Whatever it is he is keeping from Medusa, that is. I don't know where though but I'm still trying to figure it out. All I know is when we attack the castle you are going to find Stein, got it?"

"Yes ma'am, but why do you call the rest by their name but not me?" I whine. Azusa gives me another ice stare before walking me the back of my head with the yellow folder.

"Because I don't like you," she hissed before continuing, "I believe Kami could have done so much better than a pathetic scythe like yourself. She should have had the crossbow."

"You're still jealous she chooses me over you, aren't you?" I teased, she hit me again.

"Of course not! I don't hold any anger to what weapon she uses. She just deserves better than you Albarn." She huffs. I roll my eyes.

"Spirit we're coming close to the place," Kami tells me from where she sits. I nod and transform into my weapon form for her to handle.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Tsubaki's Pov

Maka and I made it back safely and no one spotted us. I'm still a bit confused about the whole madness thing. But I am happy that Black Star is real, I hope that once Maka and I both escape I can reunite with him! ~sigh~ if we ever make it out of her. Maka hasn't once even spoke about the escape when we left that tower. All she's been doing is reading that piece of paper the woman with the orange witch hat gave her.

"What does it say?" I ask her as we walk down the last hallway toward our room. Maka looks at me and smiles. Her green eyes dancing with the emotion of happiness, she hands me the paper and I read it silently. "This is another story about the underground bog, what does this do to help us?"

"It's like the story. The bog is the exit from this place," Maka answers as we get closer to the door. I nod as I look through the note again. I'm not smart when it came to find out secret meanings behind stories. So I gave it back to Maka, knowing she probably figured it out, which is what she already did.

"We're going to escape tomorrow night, the faster we escape the faster we can get help," she tells me. I open the door to the large room of sleeping girls. I can no longer look at them as normal girls anymore. All I can see that they are soldiers with no free will, and that now included Liz.

"We are going to take Liz with us right?"

"We can see if she will come with us, but she probably won't. She's so deep in the idea that I'm crazy. It might just be you and I, Tsubaki." Maka sighs as she sits down on her lump of mattress.

…..

By morning, or whatever time the guards came in, Maka and I went to work. Lucky for us we were put into the same group as Liz, this made it easier for us to talk to Liz about escaping. Maka was a head from us walking between two guards. I guess Medusa is still making sure she wasn't trying to do anything sneaky; this might make it difficult to talk together.

As we began our cleaning duties I found myself and Maka close to Liz and the guards not paying attention. I nudged Maka who seemed to understand and we began our plan. "Liz we're escaping tonight. Come with us," Maka whispered at Liz. Liz looked up from her rag up to Maka.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not stupid or going to sleep in the dungeons like you two are. Guys it's dangerous to just walk out of here, you'll be seen."

"We won't, because we have a secret exit only the three of us will know," Maka pulled out the paper and handed it to Liz. She skimmed through it and handed it back to Maka.

"It's just a story, there's no secret bog here."

"Liz this is a clue message just like the story of the Tower of Lovers was. I already decoded it and it's a simple exit that no one is able to see us leave from. It's safe."

"Just shut up, okay? I'm done with this shit of love and escaping. Maybe this 'madness', or whatever else you call it, is good thing. Maybe just maybe you should try it and become normal like the rest of us! And if you dare bring this shit up again I swear to god or any other fucking god out there that I'll tell the queen on you both. I'm not going to get myself in trouble over some fake shit that you got carried away in. There is no bog, no escape, no prince, no nothing," Liz hissed at us. Maka flinched but looked serious like always, me on the other hand I was looking at my own feet I almost felt like giving up and stay in the madness with Liz, where it was safe for this moment. But Maka took my hand and squeezed it.

"Alright then, Liz have it your way. But please don't tell Medusa. And we'll be back to save you with Kid," Maka whispered before leaving to clean something else. I gave Liz one last look seeing the larger bag under her eyes, she was still having the dreams, she still secretly believed, but it's too late.

"Just go Tsubaki, don't worry about me," it was the last thing Liz said to me before I left that night. I wished I also told her something. Something that she could smile and be relaxed for a bit, but I couldn't I was tongue tied and my brain was on the fritz on the escape plan Maka has yet to tell me about or where this escape is.

Are we really going to escape today?

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Lord Death's Pov

I stood back at my mirror the images still coming.

Black Star and a purple haired woman in a witch hat and skimpy clothing were hunched over looking at a poorly drawn plan in the dirt. The woman seemed to be saying something and Black Star was reacting badly from it. I let out a chuckle before changing the scene to see my son and his companions leaving the vehicles in front of the forest where Medusa's Castle rose from the three tops towering over with its large dark shadow consuming parts of the forest itself.

"Hopefully they meet up with Black Star. The more people the better," I sigh before walking away from the mirror completely. Sid and Nygus stood at the bottom of the platform I was on. Sid in his zombie form still made me shiver, it was still difficult to get used to something like that. Nygus was still bandaged up from her last fight that took Sid's life and almost her own, she is now a complete different woman.

"Sir, why did you call us here?" Nygus asks as she took a step forward. Her brown eyes looking at my mask with no emotion at all, it upsets me how people change from almost dyeing as if a piece of them died but left the emotionless part behind. It really does make me sad.

"I need you to do something very important," I say.

"And what is that. I was a man who did anything for Lord Death so I'll do whatever you ask for me to do," Sid also took a step forward.

"To make me some tea, it's seems I'll be staying up for a long time," I tell them. They put a hand on their face which I returned a peace sign.

"Sir, is that really what you need?" Nygus seemed a bit annoyed, I don't really understand why though.

"Why of course it is Nygus. Without a cup of tea I will be nervous as this fight proceeds, I need tea to keep my nerves down," I reply.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

_It was a tunnel, a tunnel with vines growing through cracks and large gaping holes with the fallen parts underneath it. Moon light was the only thing that we used to divagate through the tunnel. But it didn't scare me, no, not even a little bit. I was determined to get myself out this castle and save everyone else who are still trapped. "I'll be back, Stein, and I'll bring some friends with me when I do…"_

**So this is number 18! How cool is that! Very cool! So anyways I want to say please review and give me any ideas you want me to add I'll make sure to give you a shout out if I use your idea. I thought it would be cool to do that and also because I haven't been updating for a while, as if I'm magically forgetting… Any who, thanks for reading!**

**~8emmy (your pal)**


	19. The chain scythe?

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Soul's Pov

Kid pulled to the side of the road. We were beside the forest, that was clear, but I didn't understand why we stopped here. I got my motorcycle and walked over to Kid.

Patty was in her weapon form which Kid was holding. He was holding her differently than most people hold guns. The trigger was held by his pinky making the gun upside down. "Yo, Kid you're holding Patty the wrong way." I stood beside Kid. He just waved me off and pointed up towards the tree tops. If this was Harry Potter then this forest would be called the Forbidden Forest and we were trespassing to the darkness of the undergrowth. Magical creatures that could kill and help us stood in front of us. I had a feeling more of them are going to kill us then help.

I slowly looked up towards the tree tops. Dark clouds circled around the top of a tower. We found it. "Maka," I mumble. "Let's start searching Kid." I started making my way into the forest not worrying about Kid who was still gapping at the tower.

We found the castle and now it's time to save her.

"I'm coming Maka, just you wait."

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Medusa's Pov

"What do you mean that Lord Death sent the Death Scythes?" I ask between my teeth. I was sitting on my thrown, my dark gown cascading down the steps to the platform. Crona was kneeling before me. He looked up at me his blue eyes rimmed with dark circles. The boy was scared to sleep at night, one of the many symptoms from the dark blood.

"They are coming. The guards saw them. And there's other too. A boy with dark hair with three stripes on one side of his head and his two friends, one with snow white hair and crimson eyes the other a small girl with blonde hair." He whimpered. I growl and slam my fist on the armrest. The mental bracelets on my arm clanged on the throne making a loud sound echo through the ballroom. Crona shook at the sound.

"Get out and get your weapon. I want you to meet those three and kill them." I order. Crona stood up quickly and bowed.

"Yes my queen." He said before scurrying away.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Maka's Pov

It was a tunnel, a tunnel with vines growing through cracks and large gaping holes with the fallen parts underneath it. Moon light was the only thing that we used to navigate through the tunnel. But it didn't scare me, no, not even a little bit. I was determined to get myself out this castle and save everyone else who are still trapped. "I'll be back, Stein, and I'll bring some friends with me when I do." I think.

Tsubaki was behind me. She was shaking like a leaf. She was afraid of the creatures that might are down in this tunnel. Everything in the castle was terrifying to the girl. Even finding the passage way behind the painting of the bog was nerve-racking to her. She was breathing down my neck when I moved the old painting to show the old iron door that lead down to the tunnels.

"Tsubaki, don't be scared nothing is down here other than us." I try to reassure her but a loud clanging noise didn't help my cause. Tsubaki shrieked and grabbed my arm with a death grip. "Tsubaki it's nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing to me."

"It's probably a rock that fell. Look at this ceiling it's falling apart." I shouldn't have said that, because her grip got tighter. She slouched down to my height.

We kept walking but soon a sound of scraping could be heard. We kept walking faster, hoping that it's really nothing that we heard. But it only grew louder. The sound was like metal scrapping on concrete and awful noise that brought a chill to my spine.

"It's nothing; it's all in our imagination." I chant out loud. I thought if I said that it would calm down both of us and make the noise turn into white noise. But it didn't. Tsubaki was scared right out of her mind and so was I. And the noise was only getting louder and louder as we kept walking towards the end of the tunnel.

Then we saw it.

The creature of all our childhood nightmares that were created by stories our parents use to tell us at night. The stories in which a big ugly creature with gray skin and long iron nails that were running along the stone walls of the tunnel. He was a real monster.

"And you said it was nothing," Tsubaki huffed. "That's not_ nothing, _Maka. That's a monster that's going to kill us."

"Shh, be quite we don't want that thing to hear us," I hiss back. I start quietly running to a large fallen part of the ceiling to hide behind. Tsubaki followed with her nails digging deeper into my skin.

"What are we going to do? That thing is going to shred us into little pieces if it finds us."

"I don't know." I sigh. My brain was shut down. I had no idea how to handle such a creature. I've never seen something like this before. Then it hit me. "It's one of the guards."

"No way in hell is that one of the guards. I mean look at him he's a monster, and anyways he's not wearing a suit." Tsubaki pointed out.

"It can't wear one anymore because it's a monster."

"I already know that."

"Yeah but it was human before…"

"It was a human? This creature that has claws is… I mean was a human guard."

"Before the black blood, took complete control of him. I saw it in of the open books up in the tower. There were drawings of monsters and odd writing I can't read that probably described in the malfunctions of the black blood. She-Medusa- was trying to perfect this madness drug so that it wouldn't end up like Arachne's army."

"So this was a person like us?"

"Was a human like us. It's not anymore." I looked to see what the creature was doing. It was still walking and its claws now running along the side of our hiding place. My heart stopped when he stopped walking. His hunched posture was straightened as he began to sniff the air like a bloodhound on a hunt.

"I smell fresh souls." His voice was deep. His white mask looked toward me as a duck down quickly. "Looky, looky it seems that I have a snack tonight. Come out come out don't be scared. It won't hurt if you don't put up a fight." He tried to lure us out.

I grabbed hold of Tsubaki's hand and began to move towards the crack between the fallen rock and the wall. If we got out from this mess I will be oh so grateful to Shinigami. "Maka, are we going to die?" She whispered.

"Not if I can stop it." I answer as I got down and began to crawl. When we got to the other side the creature met us. We were cornered and I was not ready to die.

I held onto Tsubaki's hand. Thoughts of survival circled through me. I felt a surge of power then something in my hand felt heavy. I looked down to see a chain scythe. Tsubaki's face reflected on the metal of the blade. "Maka, what happened?"

"You… you transformed." I was speechless. I never thought that in a million years that I would be holding a human weapon. My mother was a meister and my father her weapon. But I thought the meister and weapon blood skipped me. But now I think otherwise.

"So your friend is a weapon. What fun. Now I can play with my meal before eating it." The creature laughed.

I began to swing the chain of the scythe. I didn't completely know what I was doing but it felt right. I swung towards the creature that easily dodged it and laughed. It was tormenting me and I didn't like the feeling at all.

"Maka, calm down you'll miss if you get mad. Relax," Tsubaki's voice ran through my mind. I flinched. "Maka everything is going to be alright if you calm down."

"I'm trying, I'm trying." I say out loud. I go for another blow, but like the last one he dodged it. I huffed and began to run toward the creature. He swiped his hand towards me and while I tried to dodge the attack it ripped the bottom of my gown. There was now a long rip below my knee. I huffed once again and ripped the rest of the fabric off. It felt better not to worry about the garment getting in the way as I fought.

Tsubaki's reflection once again appeared. Her face told it all, she was scared. "Maka, please calm down your attacks. If we are going to survive we have to be observant of our surroundings." I nod. I had to listen to Tsubaki, she knew more about fighting then I was ever taught. She was the daughter of the Nakatsukasa Clan, one of the world's most renowned assassin clan. After the Star clan that disappeared when I was young.

"Okay, we can do this." I thought as I took a deep breath with my eyes closed. When I opened them I room was darker a red soul was floating around in one spot. The tunnel looked different but it didn't bother me. In fact I felt more confident in my skills.

"So the little girly is tired." The soul was glowing when the creature spoke. So this soul that's tinted with madness is the monster's. I didn't say anything back to him instead I jumped up onto the rock I once was hiding behind. I began to spin the chain scythe slowly at first then began to go faster. I was waiting for its first move.

The soul began to move, a shadow figure almost close to a ghost was surrounding the soul so I could see the attack the thing was making. It was running towards me and was jumping to lunge but I dodge him a swung the scythe for the first blow. I began to do this every time he made a move. I could tell that his attacks were the same over and over again which made it easier to hit him.

Finally the creature was on the ground its wounds pouring out black and red blood. He wasn't alive anymore which hit hard on me knowing I killed what used to be a human. Tsubaki transformed back into her human form. She took the floating red soul and placed it in her hands.

"Maka can you please turn away I don't want you to see this." She looked down at her dress. I turned away from her. When I turned back around the soul was gone and Tsubaki was blushing.

"Come on let's get out of here. We don't know what else is down here." I say. I take her hand and began walking towards the exit. I wanted her close as possible. If we get attack I want to be able to protect the both of us.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Blair's Pov

I looked down at the poorly drawn plan on the dirt. It looked more like a football strategy that a coach makes before a game. "So we go here and I'll attack with my godly strength while you attack these guys with those pumpkin cannons." Black Star spoke as he used the stick to show where we are going.

"Pumpkin Cannons?" I was a bit confused. Black Star sat up and looked at me.

"You know the endless amount of pumpkins you shoot me with." Black Star sounded like I should have known this already.

"That's not what their called, idiot." I muttered.

"So what are they called?"

"Their called… actually I don't know."

"So let's call them Pumpkin Cannons. Now next thing we do," Black Star went back to the plan. I wasn't really paying attention; I was listening to the sounds of feet coming towards us. I put my hand over the kid's mouth and push us into the bushes to hide.

"What are you doing?" Black Star hisses to me when I finally let go of his mouth.

"Someone is coming, now shut up." I reply back. He shut up and watched the small clearing we were. We saw sneakers with an odd yellow and black triangle pattern the other set were black boots ruined with mud stains.

"Hey check this out, Kid." The yellow sneakers stopped by the plan. He knelled down and began to trace some of the lines with his fingers. "Looks someone has the same plan," he said to the black shoes. Black shoes knelled beside him and touched the plan.

"Yes it's seems we do." The guy with black shoes relied back. The bushes made it difficult to see their faces but I saw white spikes for yellow sneakers and jet black for black shoes. Black Star suddenly disappeared. I put a hand on my face. I knew I should have had a better grip on him.

"Who are you?!" Black Star yelled. He was standing in front of the plan. His shoes could be seen, the stars at the toes were so him I had to giggle. The guy was a real_ star_, ha.

"Who are you?" yellow sneakers asked back.

"I am the almighty Black Star and I am going-!" I shoot another pumpkin at him before he gets the guards over here.

"Who's there?" Yellow sneakers got up and began to circle around the clearing. He passes by my hiding bush and my breath stopped. When he left the bush I let out a small relief exhale. I looked over to the idiot who was still on the ground. Black shoes began to poke him to see if he was breathing. Black Star jumped up again and stormed over towards me.

"Get out her cat!" He yelled at me. I get out of the bush and looked at the idiot.

"Be quite, do you want to die?" I ask him. Yellow sneakers gasped and had a nosebleed the other black shoes just gaped me. I sighed and turned my attention back to the idiot. "I really hate boys who can't keep their voices down."

"And I really hate your magic, cat," he shoots back. I rise my hands up and make a sarcastic "oh".

"That's not a cat." Black shoes said. He looked like a stick in the mud with his black suit and neat hairdo. The thing that looked out of place were the white stripes on one side of his head, I liked it though.

"She is a cat, right Blair?" Black Star looked at me for my support.

"I am a cat." I answer. Yellow sneakers got up from the ground and began to rub the dried blood under his nose. He wore the same suit as black shoes. "Are you too apart of the men in black?"

"No, we are just here to save someone. Are you one of Medusa's guards?" Yellow sneakers asked.

"No. And we are doing the same thing as you do." Black Star answered for me.

"Cool, we need the help." Yellow sneakers gave us a lopsided smirk which I mirrored, but I clawed the air which caused him to have another nosebleed. Boys are really fun to play with.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Crona's Pov

"We'll attack when the time right." Ragnarok muttered in my ear. He was in his weapon form. I nod as I keep watching the little clearing. I had no idea how I was going to kill them all then I remember the little story mother use to tell me. _The ways to kill _a smile came to my face. Oh this was going to be such fun.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

_He staggered toward me. He had a hand on his injured shoulder but he still was holding on to the long sword with the mouth on it. Kid was on the ground with Patty yelling in his ears to stay awake. The cat lady was on a pumpkin watching with terror in her eyes. The boy who calls himself Black Star was leaning against a tree holding on his injury, his breathing was shallow, he was in pain. _

"_Come on boy fight," the sword spoke. What the hell is this thing?_

**So I haven't updated this story for a while, well I did now****! I'm posting this up quickly so sorry about grammar mistakes. I just want ya'll to have something to read. Thank you for not asking me why I haven't updated it's sort of the end of the school year so things are hectic. I'll try to write more for this story. Thanks again, you guys rock!**

**~8emmy **


	20. Chapter 20: YAY We're free

**So we are now on chapter 20. I can't believe we are so close to the end... Well almost close-ish to the end but not really. I have been trying to put some ideas on to paper before actually giving you the count down for the last chapter. However I can tell you this fanfic is _not _going to be 30 chapters. It's too much and I have other ideas for longer stories. So yeah... Oh wait if you have a character you want as a weapon guard/maid put it in the review with some detail of their looks, I may just use that character. Also if you want me to finish the whole Kim and Jackie mini thingy review for that too, because I did a part of it in another document and I don't know if I should add it or not. So now I let you read. **

**~8emmy **

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Mr. Evans's Pov

I was in front of the large mirror in my home office. My wife and eldest son Wesley took a seat behind me on the white sofa in between the two large built-in shelves that held old leather bounded books, most are the first copies of famous books I collected from my world travels as a young man. I'm pretty proud of my collection. But that's not what was important, what's important is the fact that my son is off somewhere risking his life for his fiancée. The boy is really troublesome than Wesley who actually understands the rules set in this household.

The mirror began to ripple. The office in the mirror changed into Lord Death's Death Room with the floating clouds and crosses decorating the room. Lord Death was sitting at a small table with a bandaged woman and a muscular blue man drinking tea. I cleared my throat but they were too busy discussing something else. "Excuse me Lord Death, but I have something more important than tea time to discuss with you." My voice was louder which caused the three of them to turn around. The blue man said something to the bandaged woman and they both stood up.

Lord Death stood up slowly placing his tea cup down on the table. His tall body covered in an odd black robe began to gracefully _float_ towards the mirror. "Hello Mr. Evans. Now let's talk about the plans to bring young Soul to my school-"

"Not going to happen. My son is not one of you; he's a musician not some lowlife weapon." I spat out as if the word_ weapon_ was a harmful disease that could kill me by uttering the word.

"Not from what I can see. He's a demon scythe perfect for my vast collection of Death Scythes I already have. I believe that with the help of Ms. Albarn we might have the strongest meister and weapon duo in the world." Lord Death continued explaining on about how my son was going to be the best of the best. But I would never let him to join some lowlifes that transform into weapons and risk their lives. No, Soul wasn't and isn't going to be a part of that world. I tried my best to keep him away from the world since we figured out he had weapon blood. I took him to the best doctors in the world to postpone the blood from transforming him, I gave him whatever he wanted and I allowed him to fall in love with a girl without forcing it upon him. I was the best father in the world and know Soul is a weapon. All my hard work went down the drain and it irritated me.

"Wait. You know where my son is yet you haven't informed me?" I was moving closer to the mirror. I began to poke the hard surface of the mirror as I looked into the eye holes of the mask. I heard my wife gasp in shock, but I didn't turn around I was too busy looking at the monster in front of me.

"Oh yes I have. He's with my son." Lord Death moved back a bit. My glare hardened and even though my stare could kill a man he didn't seem at all frightened.

"He's with your freak of a son?!" I yelled at the mirror.

"He's not a freak Mr. Evans-"

"Not a freak? The kid is a nutcase. I want you to get your army of freaks and get my son away from that monster." I demand.

"Sorry I can't do that, you see my _army of freaks_ are busy with another mission far more important than the one you have. And my son is able to look after both your boy and Patty. Soul is in good hands."

"I don't care how your son can protect Soul. I just want him home now." My face was so close to the mirror that every word slightly fogged up its surface.

"I can't do that, I'm sorry Mr. Evans. Now if this is all you called me for I believe we should cancel this conversation… unless you want to learn about the new school I have built for our special children."

"Special my ass," I sneer before the mirror began to ripple. Soon the Death Room turned back to my reflection of me and the room. "I need a drink." I growl. I didn't pay attention to the sobs of my wife or my eldest son silently taking her out of my office. It was white noise as I drank away my anger, my fears and the past.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Spirit's Pov

We arrived to the location in a short amount of time. Azusa was on top of her game at this point. Her glasses were raised and her eyebrows furrowed in anger, she was ready to beat the living daylight out of me. "Mr. Albarn if you keep this up, I will hurt you," her voice was deep and soaked in evil. I shut my mouth and scurried out of the van to my wife's side. Kami looked at me with her disappointed glare and decided to ignore me and go back surveying the area.

"So Medusa is here. Doesn't shock me as much as I thought," Kami said to herself.

"It does make sense to take over your mentor's hideout and continue her plan. Too bad we'll be stopping the madness again." Mari sighed. Justin, who hasn't said a word, began to walk into the forest ignoring us as we continued talking.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" I asked. I finally stood up and stepped away from my wife's side. Azusa looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"He's a big boy, Mr. Albarn. He can look after himself. Now to the plan; Mr. Albarn and Kami will go in by the east entrance. Justin and Mari will go through the front and take the guards out. I on the other hand will be in her surveying the area. You all have earpieces so I can communicate with you through this attack. Lord Death already told us to not attack Medusa, for god knows why reason, so just take the kids and guards. One more thing, there are people in this forest who are on our side."

"Who are on our side?" Mari asked with a puzzled look.

"I don't know but I think Lord Death does and that's why we are not to kill Medusa. Now hurry up. The faster we save people the less we get hurt." Azusa gestured to the forest to make her point. We all nodded before running to the looming castle in the distance.

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Author's Pov (yes I haven't done one of these for a while…)

Two people faces hidden behind the shadows and foliage of the forest watched the clearing, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and kill those pests that are getting in Queen Medusa's way. Their breathing is shallow and synchronized as their souls have already been connecting. Their melded wavelengths seeped power into each other's system preparing for the madness to take over.

"So, we are all here to save a girl we like! Wow this is awesome we could team up together like a team!" The blue haired boy spoke (more like yelled in my opinion). It was easier to listen in when the bluenette was talking, because of his loud obnoxious voice he has. The woman in the most revealing clothing hit the back of his head and placed a finger over her mouth, but the boy only waved it off. "Tsubaki is in there and when I find her I'll never let her out of my godly sight again!"

"What an idiot," Ragnarok mutters through his closed lips. Crona doesn't say anything, being too scared to say anything about the rudeness of his stronger weapon who can easily snap him in half like a toothpick.

The old guy with white hair was saying something too that made everyone shut up and look at him. The woman took a seat beside the older man and awkwardly began rubbing his back in soothing circles. She whispered, or appeared to be whispering something to him which caused a large amount of blood to come pouring from his nose. The other's leaned over the man who was now lying emotionless on the ground, to confirm her was alive or not.

"These idiots are the ones scaring Lady Medusa? These buffoons who aren't even close of being manly, can prevent an army of madness? I can't believe it, I won't believe it," Ragnarok was still muttering to himself. Crona tried to ignore the weapon, knowing full well that he couldn't handle the outcome of answering any of Ragnarok's questions. Crona wasn't smart when it came to people, or even his own weapon. But it made sense since he was locked up in darkrooms and forces to kill then socialize with other human beings. He was raised to become a killer, a puppet for his mother to play with, not a common person.

"I say we go down there and end their pathetic lives now. Save the world from having _heroes_ like them, if you can call them that." Ragnarok snickers.

"B-but Q-queen M-m-medusa says to w-wait," every word was weak and soft coming from Crona's lips. He hated talking out loud and was worried about how Ragnarok will react to his so called _outburst_.

"Queen Medusa says a lot of things. She won't care if we kill them off early. More or less she will be glad to know that we handled them quickly."

"I-I really d-don't know about t-this. W-what would Q-queen Medusa d-do to us if w-we fail?" Crona's voice got softer and softer as he ended his sentence with a question. Ragnarok growled in annoyance.

"Stop stuttering, and listen to me, boy," Ragnarok hisses. Crona nods and lets his weapon partner to continue, "Queen Medusa promised you the hand of Maka Albarn, right?"

"Y-yes, but s-she doesn't seem to want t-too m-m-marry m-me," Crona whispers.

"No one wants to marry some so pathetic like you," Ragnarok spits out. "But Queen Medusa is witch, meaning she can cast some kind of voodoo to make Maka love you."

"S-so?"

"S-so?! If you do this perfectly you would be married and Queen Medusa will like you," Ragnarok tells him, Crona thinks about it for a bit. He really wanted to follow his mother's demands knowing she knows best. Yet Ragnarok is scary and can hurt him if he doesn't do what Ragnarok wants. Crona was stuck in between two deaths and he couldn't handle either.

"F-fine we'll d-do it y-your way."

"Perfect. Now let's have some fun shall we?" A sinister smile played on the blade's lips. A drop of black blood slipped from its lips on to the branch, creating a hole through the bark, "Time to play a quick game of reaper…"

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

Maka's Pov

The end of the tunnel was so close that we could hear the birds chirping and feel the light breeze of air tickle our cheeks as we moved quickly toward the tunnel opening. As we walked Tsubaki looked behind and around us trying to find the shadows of anyone that might hurt us. I did tell her not to worry about it, but after such a fright last time I don't blame her for not listening to me.

The entrance was covered by thick vines with these pretty pink flower buds; it looked like it came from a movie or a book I read before. I never thought that a real entrance to a tunnel would be covered so cliché like. Both Tsubaki and I took a side of the vines and pushed it away almost like a curtain.

Moonlight streamed through the overgrowth of trees and shadows covered our bodies as we exited the castle wall to the real world. "We did it, Tsubaki. We are free," I squeal. Tsubaki fell to her knees and began to feel the ground.

"We're free, I can't believe this," Tsubaki looked up to the sky as she spoke. I followed her eyes up to see the twinkle of little stars we haven't seen for weeks or what could have been months. "This is so amazing. I never thought I would see the stars shine again, or the moon beaming down on everything with its mystic glow. I thought we would be trapped behind stone doors forever."

"Me too…"

THE-CASTLE-OF-MADNESS

**Before the whole next chapter thing I want to say that I didn't add Crona and the other's fight scene because I lost the file and I'm looking for it right now. I will probably take a while to update next chapter because of that scene. So this preview entry will be last weeks. I'm really sorry guys :'(**

**~8emmy**

_He staggered toward me. He had a hand on his injured shoulder but he still was holding on to the long sword with the mouth on it. Kid was on the ground with Patty yelling in his ears to stay awake. The cat lady was on a pumpkin watching with terror in her eyes. The boy who calls himself Black Star was leaning against a tree holding on his injury, his breathing was shallow, he was in pain._

"_Come on boy fight," the sword spoke. What the hell is this thing?_


End file.
